A Moment Changes Everything
by xXxDreamWritersxXx
Summary: A human Damon Salvatore arrives in Mystic Fall's looking for a fresh start and to escape his past. What happens when he comes face to face w/the girl he thinks is haunting his dreams? One way or another, both their lives are about to change, forever. AU
1. Prologue

**N/A - A Moment Changes Everything is a collaboration piece of fiction by KatOfShadows and DanielleLPattz (Ruby and Danielle). While we Roleplay together, this is our first attempt at a fanfiction. Ruby will take on Elena's Point of View and Danielle, will do Damon's.**

**This fan fiction is very much Delena orientated and will definitely not show Stefan in a glimmering light. Elena is not blind in this fic, THANK HEAVENS!**

**Warnings: Will contain violence, moderate swearing, possible lemons in future chapters, and a naked Damon.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own anything, everything belongs to LJ Smith.**

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOGUE - DPOV<strong>

Have you every had an itch that no matter how much you scratch it just won't go away? How frustrating it can be. Imagine that. Now multiple it by a million and envision the irritation is over every since last inch of your body, coursing through your every vein. You can't imagine it can you? No, because you think its probably impossible, but its not. It is only a fraction of what my body and mind was now undertaking. Speaking of my mind, I thought it was doing to explode. Everything was so loud. It was frying with every millisecond that past. As was my breathing. My heart, lungs, everything felt as if it was shrivelling up inside into nothing. The dark shadow of the monster laying deep inside of me was screaming at myself, to make it stop. To take away the pain, the hunger. Oh god the hunger.

"You can feel it can't you, brother? The burn, the desire, hunger… _Need_. Why fight it? Its what you're desperate for. A second of pain in exchange for an eternity of liberty, of power, invincibility. Never knowing the meaning of impossible or can't." His voice, he was whispering in my ear, dripping with iniquity. Even thought his voice was a murmur, it felt like he was screaming at me.

Once a brother I loved. Once a brother I vowed to protect. Once a man that wouldn't hurt anyone, and now, now the greatest monster to walk the earth. He was not my brother. He was a villain, worshiping and living for causing pain and misery while gaining satisfaction in returned. He wanted the same for me. And was making it impossible for me to resist. I growled in brutal anger.

I looked into the eyes of the girl I loved. Once so vibrant, full of life, so deep and secretive. But also telling, at times, but only for my eyes. Now they were dim, sad, pleading and gleaming with tears. I was facing the ultimate turmoil. Half of me was telling me to do it, welcome the monster inside of me, or take her and run, get her to safety. But I didn't know if I had the strength. I definitely didn't have the strength to fight my brother. He's probably kill us both before I could take one step.

I could smell the blood. Never in my life had I smelt such an heavenly perfume. My gums itched, my throat blazing with fire and thirst. I clenched every bone in my body fighting with myself.

"Damon… please." Elena's voice; she was so scared, in so much pain mentally and physically. With the fear quaking in her voice it made the craving escalate, impossibly.

"Do it Damon!" Stefan growled at me. "Either way, one of you dies tonight. Decide now!" He gave me my ultimatum once more. I clenched my sensitive teeth, sealed my eyes, trying to wake me up from this nightmare but it was no use.

"D..amon. Don't! Please… don't do this." Elena was pleading with me again. Everything was magnetized. If I thought she was beautiful before, now even in her current state, she was magnificent. Every last element of her, including the sound of her heart and the way it pumped around her blood.

My mouth and eyes were watering. I had a decision to make. Just how much did I love her? Just how much was I willing to keep her alive? They both had the same answer.

With the decision made I grabbed the brunette's hair, frantic protests in the air. Squeals as she hopelessly fought me and boy the monster wanted her to fight. He wanted to hear her screams, listen to her heart pound in its cage. The monster was taking me. "I'm sorry" I whispered before bringing my mouth down upon the open wound on her ivory cream of her neck, getting the first taste of the most delicious slice of heaven in my mouth. She struggled in my arms but it just made me clamp my mouth down on her hard, draining every last drop, powerless to stop. It trickled down my throat, easing the burning, and feeding the sense of starvation. The more I fed, the more I needed.

Everything was suddenly falling deadly silent. Her heartbeat was fading, yet it didn't make me stop. Not until I had every last drop. And once I had that last drop… I'd be him. I'd be a monster. I'd be a predator, preying on the helpless.

She was limp in my arms, empty. I detached my mouth from her neck, she had nothing left for me anymore. Dead. I let her fall from my arms, slumping to the ground. Her brown hair slipping through my bloody finger and hands. The hands of a murder, hands of the inhuman creature I had just become.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, really hope you enjoyed! Please leave us a review, they are greatly appreciated :D<strong>

**I hope you're all enjoying season 3 as much as I and I will be in my straight jacket, rocking myself waiting for my next dose on Thursday.**

**Toddles**

**Danielle x**


	2. Chapter 1 Breaking Up Is Hard To Do

**N/A - A Moment Changes Everything is a collaboration piece of fiction by KatOfShadows and DanielleLPattz (Ruby and Danielle). While we Roleplay together, this is our first attempt at a fanfiction. Ruby will take on Elena's Point of View and Danielle, will do Damon's.**

**This fan fiction is very much Delena orientated and will definitely not show Stefan in a glimmering light. Elena is not blind in this fic, THANK HEAVENS!**

**Warnings: Will contain violence, moderate swearing, possible lemons in future chapters, and a naked Damon.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own anything, everything belongs to LJ Smith. We just prod and poke**

**Word Count: 3211**

**Hope you enjoy :), KatOfShadows (Ruby) xx**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 Breaking Up Is Hard Too Do<strong>

**A few months earlier**

To everyone else in town Elena Gilbert was just like any other of the girls from the Founding Families of Mystic's Falls, she was popular in school, a cheerleader, rich (well her family had money but they were flashy about it, like others) ,dating a jock, Elena had been dating Matt Donovan for well since forever they'd been best friends first. But Elena never compared herself to these other girls even if some were her friends yes stereotypically she should probably be blonde and blue-eyed, dizzy, self centred and shallow like most cheerleader's but those were five things Elena Gilbert wasn't.

Her hair and eyes were both dark brown, almost the colour of milk chocolate , she was smart had good grades and actually planned on having a career other than either being famous or marrying someone famous and also she was sweet and kind and not at all a bitch in anyway. She knew she was different and she was glad, it was also this knowledge of being different that had always made her feel that , that this world she found herself in wasn't really her and that she didn't fully belong. Not that she ever spoke of this to anyone, but she would write about it. It was Elena's dream to be a writer or maybe a journalist and ever since she was little her mother encouraged her she'd the one who bought her , her first journal when she was 9, she'd been keeping one ever since writing it in almost every day. This was the only place where she ever poured out her feelings of not belonging and being different.

Its not that she didn't want too discuss it with people, she did because maybe then she'd be finally able get to the bottom of why she felt this way and hopefully put it too rest and realize it was just all in her head completely and utterly fabricated because lets face it Elena has always possessed a vivid imagination which was why she wanted to be a writer and had been told by many people she would make a very good one. But it was vivid only to a point, not enough to believe all the stories of the town in which she lived Mystic Falls history or the ramblings of family ancestor's about vampire's and witches, yes she'd heard the stories but she never bought into it. Jeremy on the other hand, her little brother was fascinated by it , so much so he spent his spare time reading the journals of Jonathan Gilbert which somehow came into their parents possession chronicling the time's of Mystic's Fall's as far back as 1864 or at the library going threw every book, newspaper articles , video's of TV reports etc that fitted the pattern. And yes there was a pattern to it apparently, any so called 'vampire' attacks were labelled animal attacks in the paper's etc.

And that's what they spoke of vampire's and witches and how they mixed amongst the towns people until they were all captured and burned to death in the old church. Elena considered the story's ramblings of a man who was well quite frankly crazy, and her parents agreed but not Jeremy he would often try to start up conversations sometimes but their father Grayson would soon put it too rest and shut him by telling him it was just the rambling of a deranged man who had a drink problem too and it would silence Jeremy for awhile at least until he found out something new to bring too our attention. Grayson was the least tolerant of Jeremy's fixation but Miranda would always say.

"_Well at least we know where he is and what's he's doing, or would you rather he was a junkie doing god know's what god know's where"_

And well could you argue with that? Because there were a few junkie's in Mystic Fall's and Elena knew a few name's, Vicki Donavan being one yep as in Matt Donavan's , her own boyfriends older sister. Vickie liked to live dangerously she did what she wanted when she wanted and who she wanted, she had her crowd of junkie friends but she also dated Tyler Lockwood on and off, Matt's best friend. And Jeremy did once have a bit of a crush on her so that worried Mianada and Greyson.

Anyway's yes she did often consider casually slipping her feelings of not belonging into one of the long, comforting talks she'd have often with her mother Miranda but she was afraid too, she worried her mum might think she wasn't happy and wished she had different parents she didn't want that, she loved her family even her brother Jeremy who could be a royal pain in the ass at times. Then there were her friends, well Elena had many friends but who she means here is her two closest friends Bonnie Bennett and Caroline Forbes, she'd known them both since forever and they'd been threw thick and thing together, she trusted them. But out of two Bonnie was the one she felt she could tell anything too because well no offence to Caroline but she WAS your stereotypical popular cheerleader small town girl, blonde, blue-eyed , ditzy and extremely self absorbed at times . You could start a conversation with her about your problems and somehow within ten minutes the conversation was flipped on its head and suddenly it was about her and whatever problem she was having that day being anything from a broken nail, to forgetting something , cheerleading or to Caroline's favourite topic boys.

Bonnie on the other hand also a unstereotypical cheerleader having dark hair, green eyes and olive skin was more grounded, like her well except for the fact Gramnda she called grams who was slightly cooky and was forever telling Bonnie she was psychic and Bonnie well she wouldn't say she believed it completely and neither did Elena but you had to admit, sometime there was things she said that did happen but they would laugh it off as a freaky coincidence and never took it seriously even though Bonnie had said her family descended from Salem. Yes if she was going to tell anyone it'd be Bonnie but she still never had, sometime's it be on the tip of her tongue then she'd loss her confidence and push it aside.

There was something else that was bugging her lately, her relationship with Matt they'd been dating for what felt like forever but recently things were changing, she was changing and well she was starting to think it just wasn't working anymore.

She didn't feel the same about him as she did at first she thought nothing off it, I mean doesn't ever couple who have dated awhile go threw a slump, where they have doubts like with marriages they have 'the seven year itch' the same can apply to relationships right?

Of course it hasn't been seven years they have only been officially dating since she was 14 which make's it 3 years's although technically they were sort of together since they were about 10. Point is Elena has come to the conculsion its time for them both too move on. And today she'd decided was the day she was going to do it, she's been discussing it often enough with Bonnie, who she made swear not to breathe a word to Caroline not only was she the worlds biggest, well maybe not the worlds but certainly Mystic Fall's biggest gossip she was also a terrible liar.

The bell rings signalling the end of the first day of a new week, there only a two weeks into a new term and Elena feels like she needs another vacation already. She gathered up her things and headed for the door where she meet Bonnie who smiled at her "Hey" , she smiled back adjusting her bag on her shoulder clutching her books to her chest

"Hey.. And ughhh am I glad today is over how me how many weeks is it till Thanksgiving break?" she chuckled. Bonnie chuckled too as they headed down the crowded hallways

"Umm..9-10 weeks I think, but yeah I agree I already feel like I could use another vacation" they both chuckled again as they stopped by their locker's, they were right next too each other.

"Soo your still going threw with it then?, breaking up with Matt?" she asked as they were sorting there lockers.

Elena nodded "Yeah, I think I have too" she spoke glancing at her friend with a sad smile "Its just not the same anymore Bonnie, I know it I think he does too we just.." she paused as she closed her locker "We just haven't wanted to face it" she said looking at her friend again.

Bonnie gave her a apologetic smile and a small nod, it was I suppose her way of saying she understood "Well then your doing the right thing, try not to feel bad about it" she said as they headed down the hall and out into the car park. Even though it was September it was still a balmy 24 degree's in Mystic Fall's so the warm air hit them as soon as they stepped threw the door's. They stopped when it time to part ways.

"Soo you'll call me, after right?.. Not that I want the gossip I just mean if you need cheering up or something, we can have a three-way call you, me and Caroline" Bonnie spoke.

Elena chuckled "Uh yeah sure, and I know you'd never want gossip, that's Caroline and maybe we just talk the two of us, Caroline will find out soon enough", "Sure and yeah your probably right, good luck okay" Bonnie said giving her a quick hug

"Thanks, bye" she said and pulled back giving her a wave as she headed for her car.

By the time she was on the road making her way to the Grill, where she'd arranged too meet Matt for their 'talk' after quick stop home her stomach had knotted so bad she felt alittle sick, I think it was partly to do with the fact she'd given him no indication of what she was about too do, and even though she'd said she though deep down Matt knew they weren't 'working' anymore she didn't think he'd be expecting her to just come out with it like this. She tried not to dwell on it too much as she drove even turning on the radio but it did nothing to distract her thoughts from hurting one of her best friends since she was a kid. She finally arrived parked the car and headed inside.

Matt was working tonight it was party why she choose tonight hoping at least it would distract him so he wouldn't be home alone with his thoughts, she saw him cleaning table's already in his uniform she guess he decided just to start early since she'd suggested we meet here. She took a deep breathe before approaching, "Hey Matt" she said smiling best she could. He turned and smiled back "Hey you" he said giving her a hug which she was fine with but when he pulled back and went to kiss her, she turned her head so his lips caught her cheek instead. She felt bad about it especially when they were face to face seconds later he was frowning she decided to quickly get things moving "Umm, should we go sit?" she suggested.

"Uh yeah sure" he said and gestured too the seats in the back so she headed in that direction and he followed her and soon enough they were sitting in a booth opposite one another. Matt looked clearly bemused by what had just happened, yep he definitely wasn't expecting this her stomach was knotting tighter as the seconds past and she was feeling more and more ill she knew she had to just get it out before it really did make her sick.

"Soo what's this about Elena?.. I mean you don't usually " he paused like he was unsure of how to word his feelings "You don't usually act like that" he finally finished.

Elena swallowed hard, guilt of what she was doing growing she almost felt like she was cheating and she was about too confess. "I know and I'm sorry Matt its just.." now she was pausing struggling for her words she wanted to explain this to him and have him understand in the least painless way possible. He was looking at her still completely confused "Its just things have changed" she admitted finally, and I think it was those words that made something click it Matt's mind as a look of realization of what was coming came over him.

"Soo your breaking up with me?" he said asking for confirmation although the look on his face said it was more a statement than a question.

She nodded "I'm really sorry Matt" she said again "It's just not working anymore, I think you know that too we've just been" she paused again god this was so much worse that she thought it'd be "Pretending like everything's fine when its not, I can't do it anymore its not fair on either of us" she finished her eyes locked on his face trying to read it, anxiously waiting for his response. She was trying to do this it the nicest possible way she didn't want to hurt him or make him feel like he was a bad boyfriend, it wasn't him it was her.

God did she really just think the whole _'Its not you, its me" _line, how lame can you get Gilbert she mused too herself as she continued to watch Matt biting her bottom lip slightly

He nodded and forced a smile and he was fidgeting in his seat he was uncomfortable but so was she, "Well I guess there's not much else to say then is there" he spoke "Its over" Elena frowned slightly as he stood up, "See you around Elena" and with that he was walking away and she sat there watching slightly shocked he'd looked hurt but he'd taken it better than she though but then maybe he was just putting on a brave face in front of her yeah that had to be it.

Elena sighed and ran a hand threw her chocolate brown mane she felt _terrible _for what she'd just done_. _Matt Donovan was one of her best friends, or probably more rather used too be he probably hated her now. But it was just something she had too do because their had been something not right about their relationship for along time now. But it was only just recently started too realize that she'd probably felt it the whole time. It had never been or felt…_passionate. _It didn't stop her from feeling guilty though. Matt's heart was probably broken, and it was her fault.

Elena was sat at her booth in Mystic Grill for a while. She didn't know _what _to do now. Break ups were always tough but this one seemed particularly tough perhaps because he'd been her first and only boyfriend/relationship and now it was over. It had been so long since she's been single she was actually kinda nervous about it. She then remembered Bonnie's words from before too call her, her best friends were always there her. She got up from her booth brushing her fingers through her hair again. And she made her way outside towards her car, it was dark now the sky pitch black. And it seemed, looked darker than usual, and she felt something strange in the pit of her stomach an odd feeling but she put it down too the break up. She reached her car and climbed in, buckling her seatbelt and she turned the key but instead of it starting it and instead of starting and coming to life it spit and sputtered before dying what sounded like a painful death.

She tried it again and it did the same thing…"Come on, car pleaseee start"

She spoke rather pleading to the almost like she was willing it too come too life instead it just did the same, spit spluttered and died I groaned and bowed my head towards the steering wheel, Elena waited a few minutes before she lifted my head and again turned the key again but it still just spluttered "Great" she said turning she went to grab my phone from my bag only to see when she pulled it out the phone was dead

"Ugh well this just gets better and better" she mumbled too herself.

She lifted her head and looked out the window, it was looking like she had no other option than too walk home. Elena knew her parents would freak but she didn't see what other choice she had with her phone being dead, she could go back into the grill and call her parents there and wait inside but then that would mean facing Matt and she couldn't do that just yet she felt guilty enough so she grabbed her jacket from the passenger seat and pulled it on and stuffed the phone back in her bag and then pulled her bag over her shoulder and she climbed out off the car and pushed the button on her key that locked it.

She just wanted to be at home in the comforting sanctuary of her bedroom, and have sympathetic ear of her mother she could talk to her mum about anything, they had a great almost sisterly relationship. So she started the long walk home and as she did so she felt the feeling that she'd had as she exited the Grill was creeping back over her, she felt on edge, exposed , paranoid, like she was being _watched. _Elena quickened the pace of her steps.

Of course she knew if you felt like you were being followed you should never look back but she couldn't help it and she snuck glances around her as she walked, yes definitely paranoid. As she walked the feeling was only growing stronger so soon enough she'd turned her quicker pace into a full sprint. Of course running in heels is never a smart move and she soon learned that when she heard snap of her heel and Elena fell to the ground with a yelp of pain as her ankle twisted as she went over, her ankle throbbed but only lightly it was probably a sprain. She could see the heel that had snapped right off her left shoe lying on the ground not too far from where she now sat on the ground.

"Well that's the last time I'll run in stilettos," she muttered too herself.

She reached out and picked up the broken heel and then picked herself up the concrete brushing herself off and bent down to take off her other shoe her ankle did ache alittle as she put her foot down but she didn't get much time to think about it because that was when the bright lights of an approaching car hit her..blinding her and she froze like deer in headlights..

* * *

><p><strong>If your reading THANK YOU so much :) we appriate it , please drop us your comments :) <strong>


	3. Chapter 2  Straight Jacket, Anyone?

**N/A - A Moment Changes Everything is a collaboration piece of fiction by KatOfShadows and DanielleLPattz (Ruby and Danielle). While we Roleplay together, this is our first attempt at a fanfiction. Ruby will take on Elena's Point of View and Danielle, will do Damon's.**

**Disclaimer: Again we do not own anything, Vampire Diaries belongs to LJ Smith, the plot belongs to us as does any character creations that do not appear in either the book or TV show. **

**Word Count: 5829**

**We really hoping you're all enjoying. See you on the other side, Danielle xx**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TWO - Straight Jacket, Anyone? <strong>

**DPOV**

_Her hips sway, dip, grind up against me. The way she moves it like nothing I've ever seen before. So controlled but free, so powerful and seductive. She was playing with me. Knew exactly what she was doing and in trying to get me flustered, and succeeding as she rolled her ass against my affected crotch. _

_Oh I was more than ready to leave. But no, she wasn't yet satisfied she'd teased me enough yet. So I went along and decided to enjoy the moment. _

_We continued to move with the music, my hand caressing up and down the front of her bare thigh. Yes on first seeing her and coming here I had thought her dress was too short. Of course I didn't mind in the least while we were in the sanctuary of my apartment. I welcomed it, even. Certainly made coming to this party a chore. I would of rather us skipped the party and just gone straight for my bedroom. She's told me I couldn't have everything I wanted, but it would be worth the wait. I imagined it would. _

_She loved the attention. If she wasn't center of attention, Katherine wasn't a happy girl. I liked keeping my girl happy. So I handled the fact other guys wanted her, and gapped at her and sometimes what the lacking length to pieces of clothing rejects to cover, because I knew at the end of the day she was leaving with me. I just believed she didn't need to go to the lengths to draw attention, she got male attention whatever she wore._

_Her fingers were in the hair at the nape of my neck. "So tell me Damon, how does it feel? Having all these eyes on you, out of jealousy for being here with me?" She purred in my ear, her voice tickling the hairs on the back of my neck. She definitely wasn't ignorant to the fact she gathers attention wherever she goes, nor the affect she has on a man. Like I said she loves it._

"_Mmm… who says its me they're jealous of?" I smirked, having a cockiness about me, myself. I knew they were looking at her, but well I wasn't one for lacking in attention myself. _

_She spun around in my arms a heavy pout on her face, but not an innocent pout, no a rather smug one. "Mr Salvatore" She empathized my name, a tut passing her lips. "You sound as if you want all eyes on you, are my eyes not enough?" She was still pouting and now running her manicured nail across my jaw, and then gliding her fingers back into my hair before tugging it. Hard. Hard enough to make me wince in pain. Something I wonder where her strength came from._

"_Ouch… put those claws away Kitty Kat. Is that jealousy I sense?" I smirked, but it faded when she snorted._

"_I don't do jealous. I have no need to be because…" She was coming closer her voice now a whisper, her nose brushing down the crevice of my neck, causing my eyes to flutter closed. "You will never get enough of me. Nor will you ever find anyone better than or like me" She was most definitely smug - right too. She was taking my ear lobe into her mouth and my eyes were about to roll into the back of my head but instead then fluttered open instead when she was nibbling at the flesh, causing a hiss to work its way through my teeth and lips. I was sure she had drew blood, but she continued to suck. _

"_Kat.." I whispered but she wasn't listening, she was too busy suckling on my ear lobe. "Kat" I repeated, and gave a little push, nothing enough to hurt her, I would never hurt her. I just wanted her attention and well the sensation in my ear was rather bizarre. I'm not virgin to having my ear nibbled at but this felt different. She seemed to resist and as I mentioned she was strong. But she did pull away and she was licking her lips._

"_Oops" An innocent look came upon her face. I placed my hand to my ear and it felt wet, it could of just been where she'd had her mouth but I'm sure she had drew blood. I pulled my hand away and I'd been right, she had drawn blood. I looked to her in surprise. I wasn't sure what I thought. She was kinky I guess._

"_I'm hungry." She announced and I rose an eyebrow. _

"_Oh okay, well maybe we should just go." I suggested and well I really didn't mind that at all. I was hungry myself, not necessarily for food._

"_Oh no no, I'm not ready to go yet. Don't worry, I'll find something to nibble on and then when we get back to yours, I'm sure you'll satisfy my remaining cravings." She was smirking and it triggered my lips to pulse a little as my eyes roamed over her._

"_Oh you can be sure of it." I stepped forward about to go and kiss her, but before I could she was pulling back, a finger on my lips._

"_Ah, ah, ah, you get me another drink. I'm going to.. Powder my nose." I felt like huffing as if I were a child. I didn't of course, she just loved to tease me. Well I would get her back later._

_She walked off, leaving me standing there as usual. I blew out my cheeks, chuckling to myself and headed over to get another drink. I'd got us some punch from the bowl in the center of the table. I tried looking to see if where was anything to eat, but that was ridiculous. This was your typical frat party. There is alcohol, alcohol and even more alcohol. Maybe I could try raid the fridge for her or something. She hardly ate anything as it was, so when she said she was hungry she must really be feeling it. _

_I went in search for something to eat. As soon as I looked in the fridge I wish I hadn't. It was bare apart from something green, and fluffy, it wasn't food, it was Darwinism. I scrunched up my face, closing it. _

_That was it, I would just have to put my foot down. We were leaving. Had enough for one night and it wasn't even that good of a party. I knocked back the remained of both the drinks and then went in search of Katherine._

_I pushed through the crowd, some jock, doing a Beyonce booty shake around me as I past. I laughed and shook my head. Once removing myself from the madness I found the stairs and began making my way up. I passed a couple - my doubts on the couple part, they probably only met tonight - were making out and dry humping each other at the top of the stairs. Then someone rushing down the hall looking as green at the thing I found in the fridge. But no Kat. Continuing on my way I found the bathroom and knocked. There was no reply. I knocked again, and glanced around._

"_Kat?" I called, yet nothing. I decided to try the handle. The door was unlocked, so I pushed it ajar before popping my head around. There was no sign of Kat, just a guy bending over the basin, throwing up. I nearly heaved myself so I closed the door and left him to it. _

_I frowned and wondered around thinking maybe she's gone to a en-suite or something. I popped my head in a couple of rooms. Two vacant. The third, not so much. Yeah this was real fun, nearly had a girl throw up on me, seen a guy throwing up and now have the imagine of some white hairy ass screwing some girl, imprinted on the inside of my eyelids. _

_Where the hell is she? I continued to the nexk door. I turned the handle and pushed it open, not really knowing what to expect to find in this one. Oh boy, what I found was worse than anything I'd seen up until now. At first I didn't realize what I was seeing, and thought it was just another couple having sex. The girl straddling the guy. Both dressed, but the girls face buried into the guy's neck. He almost looked in pain. _

_I was about to close the door and leave them too it, but something caught my eye - The dress. It was black and was exactly the same as.. Katherine's. _

"_K..Katherine?" I had stuttered, my heart in the pit of my stomach. What was she doing there with that guy? Why was she straddling him? Who was he? So many questions. I knew what I was seeing. The girl who I loved and said she loved me back was with some other guy. I was in shock. In that moment I didn't think things could of gotten worse. Then it did. _

_Katherine's head snapped up from the croak of the dicks, neck. Kat's long chestnuts locks of perfected curls, bounced, with the sudden movement of her head. My feet took me closer for some unbeknown reason. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know if I should be yelling, dragging her the hell off, beating the guy to a plump. I should do all. _

"_I'm going to kill you, you son of a-" I roared at the guy who just seemed to be inertly laying there. I was about to pounce or do something, with my new found rage. I didn't get the chance. _

_One minute Kat was looking away from me, still straddling the guy. The next she was moving like lightening and standing before me, with her hand on my vibrating chest._

"_My sweet, innocent Damon. You really shouldn't make threats you can't follow through with. And no need. He's already dead." She spoke like it was absolutely nothing, a shrug in her shoulders._

_My brain then picked up on his form. Just lay there, unmoved. His eyes wide with terror, completely rigid and lifeless. My brain was in bewilderment and my eyes were nearly popping out of their sockets. I then saw a wound to his neck, and in horror my eyes flashed to Katherine who stood there looking all innocent. My mouth opened and closed several times and however much I tried to make sense of anything about the situation I couldn't._

"_I don't believe I've seen you speechless before." I took a step back from her, then my eyes saw something trickling down from the left hand corner of her mouth. Blood. I stepped away further. Who was she? What was she? _

_She picked up on the train of where my eyes were set, on her mouth. "Oops.. Missed a bit." She laughed and then took her middle finger and swept it across the corner of her mouth, mopping up the blood. I swallowed hard, unsure of what was going to happen next. She then took the finger and seductively sucked it into her mouth, cleansing the blood from her finger. I felt sick and disgusted. _

_She just, smirked, a deviant gleam in her eyes I didn't recall seeing before…_

The dream from the previous night paced over my mind, as I looked to the girl before me. Same brown locks, shimmering with gold and red in the moonlight. Same shape, petite, slender. Same deep brown eyes. It was her. The girl I'd been dreaming about for the past few months. The one I thought was a figment of my imagination. One that had been haunting me, for reasons still unknown. She was real, and she was right before me.

There was no nefarious look in her eyes like there had been at the climax of the dream. Her eyes were actually like a deer in headlights, as we were both there frozen.

"K.. Katherine?" I stuttered from where I sat behind the wheel of my car. She stood there with her hands flat down on the bonnet of the car staring my way.

Moments before I had just been driving along; the figure from my dreams so far out of my mind, as I'd sang along to AC/DC's 'Highway to Hell' playing on the radio, and drumming my hands against the steering wheel. Then out of nowhere she had stepped into the road and I'd had to slam on my breaks, missing her by mere inches.

"You idiot!" Her eyes were no longer terrified, and instead, narrowed and furious. But the voice was not hers, unless she had some issues with her femininity. She was banging her hand against my bonnet. Oh if I weren't disorientated right now I would have been pissed at that, but my mind was occupied with other things.

Was I seeing things? It was rather dark now, and even thought my headlights were illuminating her face, maybe I could be imagining things. No, she was the spitting image. Her styles; hair and clothing were different. But she looked the same. All apart from her eyes. Her eyes were different. They were still brown but there was no trace of malice in them. They were softer, more innocent. But then again what does that matter, this was her. She was real.

"I.." I began to form words but didn't get to finish.

"Elena, Elena. Oh my god, are you okay?" I was being snapped out of my daze by a guy rushing out of nowhere to her side, sounding concerned and bit of a prick. "Hey Jackass.. What do you think you're doing? You could of ran her over." He was now looking at me, and he seemed pretty annoyed. I was about to tell him to piss off when it dawned on me.

Wait, Elena? He called her Elena. But in my dreams her name was Katherine.

_In you're dreams she drinks blood! _

The little voice in the back of my head chirped in, making me wonder if I really had lost my mind. If I was really letting the _dreams_ screw with my head.

I looked back to the girl. "I'm okay, Tyler"

"No you're not, come on you need to sit down." He had his arm around her shoulders and was leading away but not before looking back to me. "Watch where you're going, jerk" He snapped, before walking away with her. If I wasn't so perplexed right now I would of done something other than sat there. Maybe set the record straight that she had been the one that had stepped right out in front of me. I was a little to preoccupied with wondering over my mental state to be frank.

I watched the girl go. How could someone I dream about regularly, and as far as I'm aware didn't or doesn't exist look exactly like someone I had just for the first time ever seen in person? And it wasn't even her?

Boy if I told anyone the goings on in my head right now there would be men surrounding me in white suits and putting me in a straight jacket. But I still couldn't get over it. Even as I drove the rest of the distance to my destination.

I was imagining things. Yeah maybe she looked similar. Maybe I'm just exhausted from the drive, who knows. I can't really see there being much logic to it can I when since I called her Katherine, she looked at me vacantly. It was the drive.

I'd been on the road for just over eight hours. I'd been living in New York City, well I'd been living there most of my life and now I decided I needed some time away from the city. Hopefully to get my head together, but I think its clear to say it hadn't actually began taking effect as of yet. But I wasn't giving up hope.

Mystic Falls was were I was born and spend the first two years of my life with my mother and father, but a few months after the birth of my brother my family upped and left for the big city, pursue careers and such. Obviously being so young I don't recall being here, and this was my first time back. It was definitely different from what I'm used to. Nearly running someone over in New York is pretty much a day to day incident. But here in the little town Mystic Falls, Virginia, I highly doubt that I'd have been doing that since there had been more people living in my apartment building than there was in this town. But well I was giving it a good shot so far.

It was probably everything I'd been expecting and everything I just wasn't used to. That was probably good. I needed different right now. Well I didn't necessarily have a choice. I got fired, kicked out of my apartment and had next to no money. And lets face it, I'm not going to my father and giving him the satisfaction of being able to say 'I told you so'. I'd rather eat my own arm when it comes to starving. But it didn't need to come to that, as I was now here.

I arrived outside of the house, it was a big old tudor thing, like a stately home; used to be a boarding house or something like that. I couldn't remember it. Again who can really say they remember the house they lived in when they were two? Well whatever it was like, it was my new home for the time being. Rent free, not going to complain. Plus it looked pretty decent anyways, better than my shoebox of an apartment before, that a given.

I grabbed my bag from the trunk of my car, the grovel crunching under my feet. After laden with my belonging I made my way to the front door. There was another car apart from my own in the drive, which told me she was home. I wasn't about to knock. Ruin the element of surprise. Nope not me. Always did like surprising people. I tried the door. Unlocked. I shook my head and rolled my eyes. She must be taking advantage of the laid back lifestyle. Either that or she just forgot. Wouldn't surprise me. Either way, it worked out in my favour.

I pushed the robust open and invited myself inside. It was like stepping back in time. It all went together well with the house and wasn't all frills and all that nonsense, but it wasn't exactly modern either. Had the Salvatore name written all over it.

I tossed my bags down on the ground, and kicked the door shut with my foot, the heftiness of the door, causing a few ornaments to quake where they stood.

"Hello?" I called, my voice echoing a little as I proceeded further into the house, entering a large living area, with a grand, rustic fireplace as its center point, and a table with crystal bottles of alcohol.

"Oh don't mind if I do" I said to myself and grabbed a bottle, taking off the lid and having a sniff, impressively nodding before pouring myself two fingers.

I swirled it around the glass, letting the scotch breath a few moment, while I glanced around. She'd probably be in the shower or something, either that or gone for a walk.

I wandered around the room, sipping my drink as I went. There was a pile of open text books and papers on the table, I glanced over them. They looked like assignments or something. Nothing that interested me. I was taking another sip of my scotch when I heard movement, like someone coming downstairs. Oh so she was here after all.

I turned, about to greet her, when I was stopped from doing so. For many reasons. Mainly because it wasn't her.

"Oh" He had spotted me and stopped in his tracks, standing there in nothing but a pair of boxer briefs. I'd never seen the guy before in my life so why was he standing here in next to nothing in my living room? Well sort of my living room.

"Yes, oh… who are you?" I asked rather bluntly with an expected risen eyebrow.

"Uh.." He was looking for words, but was being cut off, by a voice coming from upstairs, the person was not yet visible but I knew exactly who it was.

"You better of got me that drink. And I need food, you've definitely worked me up an appeti-" The voice came closer and closer until she stood there at the top of the stairs, but before she could finish what she was saying she was spotting me, and cutting herself off with a short, high-pitched squeal of shock.

"Jesus Christ!" I exclaimed, because she just stood there in a shirt with a maximum of two buttons fastened. I turned my head instantly, as she was trying to cover herself up..

"Oh my god, Damon. What… I.. You're.." She was stuttering. "Its good to see you" She said and I imagined she was cringing, just as much as I was.

"I'd say the same, but unfortunately I wasn't expecting to see so much, Mom!" I gulped back the rest of my drinks, hoping it might brainwash me. No such luck.

"Uh… maybe I should go" The guy was speaking up.

"That's probably best." My mother was saying.

"Not going to disagree" I chimed in while looked up, finding the ceiling incredibly intriguing. Well I definitely think my whole element of surprise definitely worked, I just hadn't expected to be so surprised myself. I think surprised is the understatement of the century.

"Uh, don't go anywhere Damon. I'm just going to go… dress." My mother spoke rather awkwardly. Oh she wasn't the only one finding this awkward.

"Don't worry, I'll only be going to the kitchen to wash my eyes out with bleach." I poured myself another drink. I heard my mother mutter 'so dramatic' as her and her.. Whatever the guy was went back upstairs.

"Welcome home Damon" I muttered, lifting my drink up as if making a toast with myself. I gulped it back before wandering around finding the kitchen. I wasn't really feeling up to seeing the guy my mother had been.. You know what for the sake of the smidgen of sanity I have left I'm going to assume sometime along the lines of him being a plumber and being a water explosion or something. I could survive with convincing myself that. Or just forgetting the incident all together would be even more appreciated.

I found the fridge, and pulled it open looking for something to eat. I was starving after not having eaten anything substantial today. I continued to rummage on my quest for food, out in the other room I could hear voices. I couldn't be sure what they were saying, honestly I wasn't interested in hearing. The Plumber had left the building.

"I see you're making yourself at home." I lifted my head and saw my mom standing there, thankfully dress.

"I see you own clothes after all" I smirked with a risen eyebrow, she was rolling her eyes.

"Well I don't usually have to worry about my son turning up out of the blue, because he hardly ever comes to see me" She crossed her arms, her eyebrow rose now. We just mimicked each other, until her stance dissolved, and a grin formed across her face and she came for me.

She grabbed my face, squishing my cheeks together. "I'm so glad you're here. Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" It was rather difficult for me to answer because I couldn't speak with her hands pushing my face so I had fish lips right now. I managed to pull free.

"Well I had wanted to surprise you. I hadn't imagined _that_ would be my welcome home greeting of course." I scrunched up my face a little. "I see you're doing well with the single life." I commented.

Her and my father had spilt up about eighteen months ago. It had been a long time coming to be honest, but with the events that were happening at the time it pushed them to breaking point. My mom remained in the city for a time, while the divorce was being finalized, but then moved back to Mystic Falls, a few months ago. People always wondered what she was doing with my father. I know I did. She was always worth more. Clear to say I was always closer to her than my father.

"Oh don't even start with that… it was just bad timing is all. You make me sound like I'm having parties and guys over all the time. It was one guy, I am entitled to a life." She informed me.

"I don't care if its one guy or fifty, I don't wanna see it. Anyways aren't you too old to be having flings or one night stands, whatever the hell it is." My comment resulted in her giving me a swift slap on the top of my arm, triggering a laugh from me.

"I am _not_ too old for anything. Jeez you make me sound like I'm in need of a set of false teeth and wheelchair. They say life begins at forty. I have to say I agree, I'm finally living my life since being tied down to your father for all these years and a mother since I was eighteen. I think I'm due a midlife crisis." She smirked and grabbed some orange juice from the refrigerator.

"Hey, don't go blaming me for getting yourself knocked up that young. I was the innocent in it all" I fluttered my eyelashes, with the face of an angel, while she snorted in response and slapped her hand away as she went to steal half the sandwich I'd been preparing for myself.

My mom and my relationship wasn't exactly the usual mother/son type. As was mentioned she was rather young when she had me, I grew up thinking she was the worlds coolest and greatest mom, nothing and I mean nothing would stop her from spending time with my brother and I. As I grew up, yeah she was a mom, she was serious and maternal when she needed to be but if I'm being honest she was always my best friend too. Damon Salvatore, a mommy's boy. Oh the shock horror.

I'm not going to lie, my mom looked great for her age and looked even better now she's gotten rid of my father. It was a little weird in high school as my 'friends' were only friends with me for the chance to be around my mom, since they considered her 'hot'. They would probably chop their own arms off for the chance to walk in on her like I had before. It was ridiculous. There had been times when people had assumed she was my sister or girlfriend, again that was awkward for me, she loved it though. She thought it was the ultimate compliment. Yeah you learn to ignore it.

With us been very much alike, with traits in our personality, we could clash at times. They could get ugly, but they were rare.

"Do you need to be so vulgar?" She chuckled shaking her head. She gave up on trying to steal my sandwich. "So anyhow, how are you? And what brings you here?" She asked taking her glass of orange and sitting down on a stool. I knew she would be kicking into mother mode in a moment. Well unless I avoid it.

I shrugged. "Oh you know me, happy-go-lucky as always. And I'm here because I wanted to see my dear old mother. Is there something wrong with that?" I said before biting into my sandwich.

"Hey once again, less of that old part. And no of course there is nothing wrong with it. I'm more than happy to see you and that you're here. But I know you Damon and I also know that you wouldn't just come here to see me. So what is it?" Sometimes she knew me too well. I tried to act offended that she would suggest something like that, but well we both knew it was right. I swallowed my food and blew out my cheeks.

"I needed a break" I gave off another shrug. She was looking at me with inquisitive eyes.

"You were fired weren't you?" She assumed. Was I really that transparent?

"No actually, I walked out" I said simply

"Why?" You could tell with how she dragged her words out that she was disappointed.

I looked at my sandwich and mumbled. "Because they were going to fire me for sleeping with my boss's wife." I spoke quickly and as a result I was nearly drenched with orange juice which she had choked out in obvious surprise.

"WHAT!" She was aghast, and still recovering from her little coughing fit.

I rolled my eyes. "I didn't know she was his wife." She rose an eyebrow. "Okay maybe I did, but he was screwing his secretary so she wanted to get him back" I spoke as if it was nothing.

"Oh so you just offered yourself up for the job." She was shaking her head and standing up to get a cloth to wipe up the sprayed juice. "I thought you were smarter than that, Damon. What are you going to do now?" Her question just resulted in another shrug. I heard her sigh in disappointment. "What am I going to do with you?" She stood behind me and shook my shoulders a little and I just laughed.

"Oh don't go acting disappointed, we both know you're happy I'm here. Plus the job was rubbish" I bit into my sandwich as she was wiping up the mess.

"That's not the point." She waved her finger. I knew she wasn't really pissed. When deciding to come back out here she'd tried to convince me to come, but at the time I thought the city was where I wanted to be. "Well don't think you can come here and do nothing. You stay here, you need to get a job. You don't get a job, I'll find you one and even if its cleaning the toilets at school, you'll be doing it." She smirked and threw the soggy cloth at me, before leaving the room. I did a strangulation action with my hands, as if I was shaking her.

I blew out my cheeks. "Welcome home" I muttered to myself yet again. I suppose it could have been worse right?

Later that night after many much needed drinks, a long shower and even longer catch up chat with my mother; I managed to get away after she suggested we watch a movie like 'old times'. I hadn't had any protests until she pulled out 'Sex And The City' That was my cue to get out, and out quick. Sometimes I think she wished she had a daughter.

I now lay in the most comfortable bed you can even imagine and if there was nothing else to keep me here, other than this bed - The rest of the world could go to hell.

But for me, there was something. A few things. But, one thing I wasn't even completely sure about, or even understood. The brown eyed girl. I knew I hadn't been seeing things. Even if she wasn't the women from my haunting dreams - I couldn't help being intrigued.

* * *

><p><strong>As always hope you are enjoying, if so please let us know and also constructive criticism is welcome.<strong>

**Just want to say OH MY FREAKING GOD! The End of the Affair was AWESOME. Who saw that coming? I sure didn't but boy not a fan of saint Stefan but the Rippah is a whole other story. Klaus, Stefan and Rebekah... make a good little family. One I would like to meet (If I were made of steel)**

**Anyways I'll see you for chapter 4, again PLEASE leave us a review even if its just short, they are greatly appreciated.**

**Toddle Pip**

**Danielle (DanielleLPattz) xx**


	4. Chapter 3 Never Say Never

**N/A - A Moment Changes Everything is a collaboration piece of fiction by KatOfShadows and DanielleLPattz (Ruby and Danielle). While we Roleplay together, this is our first attempt at a fanfiction. Ruby will take on Elena's Point of View and Danielle, will do Damon's.**

**This fan fiction is very much Delena orientated and will definitely not show Stefan in a glimmering light. Elena is not blind in this fic, THANK HEAVENS!**

**Warnings: Will contain violence, moderate swearing, possible lemons in future chapters, and a naked Damon.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own anything, everything belongs to LJ Smith. We just prod and poke**

**Word Count: 4197**

**A/N. Kinda disappointed we haven't had many reviews on this, this is our first collaboritive peice and we are working hard to give you a good story. So we'd appriate any comments, good or bad THANKS so much :=) Hope you enjoy :), KatOfShadows (Ruby) xx**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 3 NEVER SAY NEVER<strong>

**ELENA'S POV**

Everything seemed to happen in a bit of a blur after being caught frozen in the oncoming headlights of the car, somehow Elena she managed to scramble to her feet as just as luckily the car braked to a stop practically right in front of her and she ended up with her hands on the bonnet even though one was gripping her broken off heels. When she lifted her head she came face to face with the driver.. He was well first thing she noticed was she didn't recognised him so he clearly wasn't from around here then the second thing was that he was well putting it simply rather attractive and as she let her mind wander slightly she imagined he'd be tall, probably muscular it was hard to see anything other than his face in the dark of the car but his face was clear so she focused on that for now.. The chiselled jaw line, dark hair and his eyes.. If she though Matt had to die for blue eyes this guys were well other worldly. Next thing she knew was voice coming out of the dark .

"_You, idiot!" _a voice Elena recognized as the voice of Tyler Lockwood and it was of snapped her out of whatever it was she was in and now as she looked at the unknown guy behind the wheel her eyes narrowed in anger. And she may have banging her hand against the bonnet in dramatic effect as she pushed herself upright and off the car as Tyler voice rang out again and he was beside her in front of the car.

"_Elena, Elena. jesus, are you okay?" _he asked alittle out of breathe as she turned and he was approaching her she was about tell him she was okay when he turning his attention to the guy in the car

"_Hey Jackass.. What do you think you're doing? You could of ran her over." _he yelled as he turned his attention back to her.

She sighed "I'm okay Tyler " she spoke running a hand threw her hair but he didn't seem satisfied with that as he said "_No you're not, come on you need to sit down." _and he wrapped an arm around her shoulder's and was leading her away but not before looking back too the car one last time.

"_Watch where you're going, jerk" _"Tyler really this isn't necessary" she spoke but nope he wouldn't take no for an answer that's how she ended up where she was now accepting a ride home.

"You sure your alright?" came Tyler's voice from beside her in the car.

Elena turned her head to glance at Tyler who was glancing at her with an worried, concerned expression between watching the road. Her heart was still thumping in her ears.

"Uh..yeah, yeah I'm fine" she smiled at him. He seemed more than relieved to hear her say she was fine.

"Good , that was a close call you could have been road kill" he chuckled, seeming to know be finding the funny side of it. She smiled weakly "Yeah well lucky for me he knew how to use the breaks" she spoke, meaning the guy who'd almost cut her life cruelly short at just 17. After getting her to sit down and make sure she was okay Tyler had insisted on driving her home, she didn't refuse because well before her brush with death she could still distinctively remember the feeling of unease she had as she left the Grill and again as she'd started to walk because her stupid car decided to make tonight the night to conk out on her, it was the reason why she'd been running in her damn heels in the first place.

"Yeah well it doesn't make him any less a jerk whoever he was, I didn't recognize him" Tyler spoke as he continued to drive. Come to think of it, from her glance into the car Elena couldn't say she did either, one thing she did notice was how blue his eyes were, like the ocean.

"No..neither did I" she spoke feeling herself beginning to calm down, it had been a close call. Admittedly she could have moved, every muscle in her body and every instinct screamed at her to move in the headlights on the on-coming car but instead she froze. And like Tyler said she could have been road kill and would have been if that guy hadn't have put his foot on the breaks and she ended up staring him down threw the windshield her hands on the bonnet, and those blue eyes which she remembered narrowing her eyes slightly at as they locked before Tyler had come along and started yelling at the guy.

"Sooo my mum roped you and your mum into helping for the Founder's party?" Tyler asked dragging her out of her thoughts. She turned her head "Oh uh, yeah she wants to borrow a few pieces" Tyler was pulling the car into her drive and pulling the car to a stop.

"Well I'll guess I'll see you at the house tomorrow Matt will be there too" he spoke as she was unbuckling her seatbelt she turned to glance at him, right she'd forgotten about that fact she's been kinda hoping to avoid Matt but clearly that wasn't going to happen. "Uh yeah probably " she smiled weakly "Night Tyler and thanks" she said before quickly getting out of the car and closing the door behind her before he could say anymore. She headed for the house and got her keys and opened the door finally stepping inside the safety and security of her own home and family.

"Elena, is that you?" she heard her mother Miranda's familiar voice call from the kitchen, she smiled.

"Yeah..mom be right there" she said as she shrugged off her jacket and hung it up leaving her bag by the door she then headed for the kitchen where the delightful smells of home cooking were greeting her "Hey" she smiled as entered the large kitchen, her mother looked up from what Elena guessed was her cookbook she liked to experiment from "Sorry I'm late, I had something I needed too do after school" she added.

The sympathetic smile that then came across Miranda's face told Elena her mother already knew what this 'thing' she had to do was, but then again she had discussed it with her mother before she just hadn't said she actually doing it today. "And.." she prodded with that tone that it seemed only mother's knew how. A way of getting their child to unburden themselves without seeming like they were prying or being pushy. Elena sighed as she reached her mother by the kitchen island so they were now standing side by side "And it was awkward, horrible, gut-wrenching I felt so bad mum I think I really hurt him" she sighed again and let her head rest on her mother's shoulders. She felt her mother's arm around her back and she gave her a gentle squeeze.

"Well break-ups are never easy sweetheart" Miranda spoke trying to soothe her daughter. "But from what you told me, you did the right thing" Elena lifted her and met her mother gaze as she was looking down at her "Matt might be hurting now but in time, he'll realize it was the right thing for both of you" she squeezed her again. Elena smiled, she knew her mum would make her feel better, not completely she could still see the hurt on Matt's face when she broke his heart but it definitely helped.

"Thanks mom" she said and she turned body and gave her mum a hug which Miranda accepted "Your welcome sweety" she rubbed her back alittle "I'm always here for you" she said as they pulled back "Dinner's almost ready, you hungry?", Elena shook her head.

"No..I'm fine I might just go and start my homework, then I need to call Bonnie" she told her. "Okay..well I can keep some for you for later" Miranda suggested. Honestly Elena wasn't hungry but she agreed and with that she left the kitchen and headed upstairs to the sanctuary of her bedroom and she did exactly what she said she was going to she did her homework then like she had promised her best friend she called Bonnie to fill her in on what had happened. Firstly about how the break-up and then her brush with death. But it seemed her friend was more interested in the mysterious guy who almost killed her.

"So who was he?" she asked. Elena shifted making herself more comfortable her on bed "Uh I don't know Bonnie..just some random guy I've never seen him before Bonnie" she said "Probably just passing threw town" she added.

"Yeah, probably" Bonnie said, "And Tyler was there, the guy was lucky with his temper" she chuckled. Elena managed a small chuckle "Uh yeah, well he never got out of the car he looked more shocked then I did, or at least his shock lasted longer" she said remembering his face, his eyes. It was true though the more she thought about it he did look extremely shocked he sat there in the driver's seat and never moved or uttered a word, it was odd.

"Well it was probably best, Tyler's volatile at the best of times" Bonnie spoke. "So was he hot?" she said changing the subject. Elena laughed sometime's Bonnie was like Caroline.

"OMG I can't believe your asking that, I'd expect that from Caroline not you" she carried on chuckling, Bonnie was laughing too "Well come on Elena my world might not revolve around guys but I'm still interested in them" she continued to laugh.

Elena laughed too as she curled a lock of her hair around her finger "Okay okay fair point" she admitted "Sooo" Bonnie pressed "Was he?" Elena laughed more.."Uh.. Well…" she said dragging it out alittle did she want too admit she found him attractive? "Well I guess he wasn't bad looking" she said finally.

"I knew it" Bonnie chuckled, Elena was rolling her eyes "Oh stop it Bonnie like I'm ever going to see him again anyway". And that seemed to shut her friend up. Bonnie sighed "True I guess unfortunately" she chuckled, " but then she went all serious" So anyway your okay, I mean with the whole Matt thing?" she said changing the subject back to the original reason for her call.

Now Elena sighed "I guess, I mean I know it's the right thing for us and he might be hurt now but I'm hoping he'll come around, I talked to my mum when I got in she said the same". "She's your mum Elena of course she's going to support your descion" and then she went quiet like she was distracted, Elena frowned "Bonnie?" she asked, eventually her friend answered "Uh I gotta Elena see you tomorrow?" she asked. Elena was frowning more "Uh yeah sure, bye" she said slightly worried. "Bye" Bonnie said and then hung up leaving Elena slightly baffled.

Over the next few days Elena threw herself into school and helping her mum sort out the family hierlooms that she was lending to Mrs Lockwood for the Founder's Party which was a welcome distraction and it helped in the whole 'avoiding ' Matt thing well at least it did apart from the day after when they'd both been at the Lockwood house it was awkward but somehow they got threw it. She also saw Bonnie and was relieved to find out nothing was wrong her grams had just needed help with something.

It was finally the day of the Founder's party and yes she'd agreed to go along, her parents after all were a founding family and were involved with the council and her mom the historical society so it was expected they be there. Elena didn't mind so much it helped sweeten it alittle that her friends Caroline and Bonnie would be there. Jeremy on the other hand took some major bribing to get too agree but somehow Miranda got her way despite Jeremy's protests as always because Jeremy liked to think he could get out of anything his mother or father wanted him too do but the reality was he never could, he just liked to make his friends at school think he could.

The house had been kinda hectic since early morning, everyone having things to do or sort out before the party. Elena was probably the only one who didn't so she kinda stayed out of the crazyness that was going on threw out the rest of the house by mostly staying in her room doing her homework until it was time to get ready, her dress hung on a hanger on the back of her door that was the adjoining bathroom she shared with Jeremy, it was a peachy colour strapless and would hug her figure in the right places at the top but the bottom was a soft floaty material her mother had helped her pick it out, she had matching peach heels and a white clutch bag.

She was just finishing her English paper that was due on Monday when she heard a knock on her bathroom door, she lifted her head "Come in" she said and the door opened and it was Jeremy popping his head threw the door.

"Hey..you said to let you know when I was done in here" he spoke a rather glum expression on his face.

She vaguely remembered telling him to do so a few hours earlier "Okay thanks Jer" she smiled and he gave her a weak smile as he went to disappear back behind the door, "Hey Jeremy" she called stopping him.

And he stopped to look at her "Yeah" he asked his expression now showing a curious look as too why she stopped him.

She closed her laptop and then climbed off the bed "Look Jer I know tonight isn't exactly your 'thing', but its mum and dad's thing, there, were part of the Founding Families so its kinda a big deal to them" she paused.

Jeremy expression hadn't changed "And ..what's your point Elena?"

She sighed ,she didn't like ragging on her brother but she felt like she needed too right now. "I just, I just think you should make more of an effort is all, at least try and look like you want to be with us and are having a good time for them".

He laughed "Oh come on Elena, you want me to act like I'm having fun when I'm going to be in a room full of stuck-up snobs talking about how rich they once were, land they owned I don't think so".

Elena eyes widened "OMG Jeremy" then she narrowed them "Are you seriously calling your own parents tuck-up snobs?"

He rolled his eyes "I don't need this" he spat and turned slamming the door behind him making Elena jump slightly. See this was why she said he was and could be a royal pain in the ass at times. He hadn't always been but recently Jeremy had been getting in with the wrong crowd and there influences were starting to rub off and Elena didn't like it, neither did her parents but right now they weren't really don't much to put a stop to it.

She sighed and ran a hand threw her hair and glanced at her clock that sat on her bedside table it was almost 5pm..she needed to get ready, she grabbed what she needed and headed into the bathroom locking both doors she brushed her teeth and then turned on the shower shedding her clothes and stepping under the steaming hot water, letting ease away the aches from sitting hunched over her laptop.

Once she was finished she stepped out and wrapped herself in a towel and grabbed another for her hair and headed back to her bedroom, where she preceded to get ready. Slipping into her dress and then doing her make-up and her hair, she decided to wear it down apart for alittle bit where she'd put a clip in so she would have to use her trusty straightners.

She wasn't quite finished yet when a knock came at her bedroom door, and then she heard it open and she saw her mother's reflection in the mirror that she was looking into as she popped her head in the doorway "You almost ready sweety?"

Elena looked over her shoulder "Yeah..just a few minutes" she smiled.

Miranda smiled back at her only daughter "You look beautiful" she told her, Elena blushed alittle, "Thanks mum" . Miranda smiled back "Well be waiting downstairs" she said before leaving closing the door behind her. Elena turned back to face the mirror to finish her hair, she heard her mother banging on Jeremy's door and calling on him and she heard his grouchy reply, she really hoped he'd behave himself tonight.

15 minutes later she was all ready to go and she examined her appearance one last time, taking a deep breathe "Here we go" she spoke grabbing her phone from her bed after she spun around , where she noticed a 1 missed call and a txt from Caroline and also a txt from Bonnie. Caroline's was her typical pre party message

_Txt: Its P.A.R.T.Y time girly :D, hope your ready and why didn't you pick up when I called __L__ see you there C xx _

She chuckled reading it, she typed a reply.

_Txt: Sorry Care, I was getting ready were about to leave so see you there and of course I'm ready too party __J__ Exx _

Once she finished she pushed send and then went to check Bonnie's message, Bonnie not being of a founding family didn't really have to go but she was going on both her and Caroline's request and being the good friend she was obliging.

_Txt: Sooo I'm ready, you and Caroline owe me BIG lol. I'm going with Caroline so we'll meet you there __J__ Bxx_

She smiled as always Bonnie being the dutiful friend, and as expected she said we owed her, and we would make it up too her even though we knew she was joking.

_Txt: LMAO I knew you say that, and yeah of course we'll pay you back __J__. And okay see you there were leaving now see you soon. Exx_

She was pushing send when she heard her dad's voice, "Elena, were leaving" coming from downstairs.

"Okay coming" she called slipped her phone in her bag and grabbing her peachy coloured shall wrapping around herself and then she left the room and made her way downstairs, to where here family was waiting, both her parents smiled at her, while Jeremy stood by the door scowl on his face hands in his pockets "You look stunning sweetheart" Greyson told his daughter, again Elena found herself blushing "Thanks dad, " she said trying to ignore the glumness that was eminating from Jeremy "So shall we go?" she said and they agreed "Yes..were running late" Miranda said and they made there way out to the car.

The drive was short as well as quiet, as with mostly all town functions it was being held at the Lockwoods mansion. They were alittle late so the place was buzzing already when they arrived and it was lucky they'd taken a cab as parking looked to be a nightmare. Anyway they made there way inside, and as soon as they did Jeremy slopped off on his own.. Greyson was about to call after him but Miranda caught his arm "Leave him hunny" and she smiled at him. He sighed.

"Miranda, Greyson, so glad you made it " came a familiar voice and Elena turned around as well as her parents too see Carole Loookwood approaching "Ah Elena you're here too..looking lovely" Elena smiled "Thank you Mrs Lockwood".

"Carole..pleasure as always" Grayson said kissing her on the cheek, then it was her moms turn "Carole you've done a wonderful job as always" she smiled. Carole positively beamed "Thank you, I had help of course from the kids… including Elena here".

Elena smiled "I was happy to help Mrs Lockwood " she spoke as her phone buzzed inside her bag, "Sorry" she smiled weakly taking it out.

"Hello" she spoke stepping to the side leaving her parents with Mrs Lockwood, "Elena..thank god do you ever answer your phone?" came Caroline's voice.

Elena chuckled "Sorry Care its nosy in here..where are you?" she asked looking around but not spotting her friends anywhere. "Oh where not there yet, we got a flat that's why I'm calling we'll be there soon" the blonde spoke.

"Oh okay well get here soon okay" Elena spoke turning around too see her parents were no longer in Carole Lockwoods presence but it looked like.. It was none other than her teacher, well one of her teachers a Miss Monroe and it looked like she was with someone perhaps a date from where she stood Elena couldn't make it out yet.

"Yeah we will don't have too much fun without us" Caroline chuckled, Elena chuckled too "Uh I'll try see you soon" she spoke. "Will do byeee" Caroline said and then she hung up. Elena did you and slipped her phone back in her purse she then started making her way back over to her parents, they were chatting animatedly with Miss Monroe.

With any other teacher Elena would probably be concerned but not Miss Monroe she liked her a lot, she was one of the better teacher's at Mystic Fall's High and she was good at communicating with her students and would always be there to help if you had a problem, yeah Elena liked her a lot she didn't know many people who didn't.

So yeah she wasn't bothered seeing them talking apparently her parents knew her well, she'd lived in town before when Elena was much younger so her mother had explained just after she moved too town last year. Miranda had even apparently babysat for her, yes it was hard to believe that she had two children one her age and one older. Anyway they seemed to be getting along like a house on fire all smiles and chuckling and I wasn't sure they saw me coming but it seemed Miss Monroe had as I heard her say speak of the devil.

She wasn't sure if it was good thing or not they had appeared to be talking about her as she approached "There you are sweety, who was it?" Miranda asked her daughter meaning her phonecall. Elena smiled weakly as she finally arrived beside her parents "Oh it was Caroline, she and Bonnie are running la…" she stopped mid-sentence as she saw who was standing next to her English teacher.. It was him the guy from the car the other night.

Okay she didn't get a proper look at his face because it was dark but she'd recognize those eyes anywhere, so blue she'd always though Matt's eyes were the most perfect shade of blue but this guys.. They were something else if this was her date Elena had to say she was mightly impressed he was definitely younger than her, not that she's saying Miss Monroe is unattractive woman for her age she was, is.

"Oh sweety, you know Miss Monroe, and this is her son Damon" Miranda spoke smiling.

"Damon I'd like too meet my daughter Elena" finishing off her introduction.

Elena knew she should be saying something right now but well she was kinda staring, because well he was attractive and also because she hadn't been epecting too see this guy again, she thought the guy had been some stranger passing threw town and not her teacher's date… wait her mom had just called him her son. He wasn't her date well good because he really was too attractive to be her date

But her thoughts were soon returning to the fact it was him who'd almost ran her over the other day "You" she blurted out, causing the three adults to frown. And of course they would, as far they were aware they'd never meet before and technically they'd hadn't not officially but she had seen him before, she just kinda forgot to mention it

"Uh.. Do you two know each other?" Miss Monroe was asking.


	5. Chapter 4 NO ACCESS BEYOND THIS POINT

**Hello again my lovelies. This is Chapter Four, I hope you all enjoy. **

**Word Count: 7414**

**Disclaimer: Everything Vampire Diaries belongs to LJ Smith. **

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER FOUR - NO ACCESS BEYOND THIS POINT.<strong>

**DPOV**

"I'll take another." I waved my empty glass at the bartender, to get her attention. Of course she came right on over and filled me up, flirtatious smile plastered on her face. This had been the first time she'd actually left me in peace since I perched my backside on the stool.

"Anything else?" She asked, fluttering her eyelashes. You know sometimes girls can be too obvious you know? Don't get me wrong if you're hot and too obvious, and I'm bored, your luck's in. But if its not then it can come across as a tad pathetic. I found myself bored right now. I suppose she was hot, kind of. Meh.

"What's there to do around this town for fun?" I asked her and she was leaning on the counter in front of me, flashing a mediocre cleavage in my face.

"Well that depends." She pulsed her lips.

"Depends on what?" I asked, bringing my glass to my lips. The bourbon, tickling my nose.

"On what you're idea of fun is." Right on cue she started twirling her hair around her finger. The poor girl was definitely hopeful. Well there was nothing wrong with a little flirt. I parted my lips to speak, I didn't get the chance.

"Oh wind your tongue in Barbie, put your tatas away and get me what he's having" I groaned wondering if my mother would ever cease to just popping up out of nowhere. She was sliding into the stool next to me, and clearing her throat for benefit of getting my attention. She was shooing off the girl.

"How did I know you'd be in here?" It was a rhetorical question, but me being me I could find an answer for everything and anything.

"Oh I don't know, maybe because you've been stalking me since I got here." I turned my head in her direction, resting my chin on my shoulder.

She snorted in mockery. "I'm glad you think I have the time. And I already told you, I'm not your father; watching you like a hawk waiting for you to make a mistake. You're big enough and ugly enough to know right and wrong, and don't need mommy holding your hand. Not that knowing right from wrong stops you of course, but well I'm not going to be cleaning up after your mistakes." Is that the third or fourth lecture of the day? I've lost count. Barbie was coming over with my mom's drink. I think she seriously needed it.

"So how did the job search go today?" She asked after taking a sip of her drink. I mentally groaned.

"Like every other day - Still nothing." I lied. I might have forgotten the job search. I'd only just gotten into town a couple of days ago. I was looking for a little break.

"Oh" She seemed surprised. "That's funny because.." She trailed off and seemed to be fumbling around in her bag, then pulled out a folded newspaper and slapped it down in front of me. ".. there seems to be rather a few in here. And look I even managed to circle a few in between getting up going straight to work, finishing and coming straight here." There was a tight, smug smile on her face, and a sarcastic little laugh, that I mimicked and then gritted my teeth.

My eyes glanced over the paper. Everything she had circled was not for me. "I already looked over this" I lied to cover my back. "And there is nothing. I didn't spend four years in college to earn my degree and then become a.." I glanced over to find one of the jobs she's circled. "personal assistant, pouring coffee and running around left right and center for some snooty nosed kid, for ten bucks an hour." I tossed the paper aside, and picked up my glass, taking a sip.

"Well maybe you should of thought about that when you were screwing around with your boss's wife" She spoke a little louder than I think she intended because a few people looked around, including the blonde behind the bar.

"Will you get over that already? The job sucked anyway." I said and signalled Blondie for a refill.

"Not as much as cleaning toilets after twelve-hundred kids. And you seriously better start looking Damon because the janitor is off sick so the job is up for the taking and don't think I won't make you." The glare in her eyes told me she was serious. The blankness in mine told her, there was no way in hell. "You need to get some perspective." I think she was trying to encourage me. She wasn't, she was driving me up the wall. This was what I meant when I said she had her maternal moments.

"I'm a photographer.. All I have is freaking perspective."

"Unemployed photographer" She corrected. Oh yes how could I forget with her

reminding me every five minutes. "I know I'm going on, I just.. Don't want you wasting your life away in bars. You're a fantastic photographer and I know that's what you wanna do and you can. You can have some cards printed up, get your portfolio out there - go freelance. Yeah might be difficult at first but you'll get there. I'm not saying it for money purposes Damon, of course it's a plus but I don't expect anything from you, I just want you to be doing something productive." Her voice was getting softer and softer the more she went along.

"And you want me to get a job, in order for something to keep me in town" I pointed out, smiling, with a hint of a smirk mixed in.

"Yeah okay maybe that too." She chuckled. "I'm really enjoying having you around. And want you to stay. Is that so wrong?" She shrugged, before swallowing some of the content of her glass.

"Nah." I chuckled silently. "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere." I bumped her shoulder with mine. I meant it, of course I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it. And if I did change my mind and decide to move back to the city, I'd never be a stranger. I should of probably made more of an effort up until now. Especially after it happened. For awhile I did but it was hard and well we all dealt with it in different ways.

"I'm glad" She smiled. "Because I need an escort for tonight's party and guess who's going to be the lucky guy?" She smirked, and I groaned. What was she getting me into now?

"What party's this?" I asked finishing off my drink.

"Founder's party. Mystic Falls is very big on celebrations, and since you're a Salvatore and descendent of the founding families.. You're expected to be there." I think by the frown upon my face, she realized I had no idea what she was talking about. Then the ramblings of my father from when I was younger came back to me. He went on and on about his great-grandfather, I'd just forgotten. I didn't really listen to a lot he said. Its all the cackling of a mad man.

"Why me? This is the first I've heard of it."

"Oh it's a long story. Just people in this town think they're royalty. Well the Lockwood's anyways but you'll see that for yourself."

"Oh well now you say that, I can't wait." I was definitely sarcastic and she was laughing and pushing my arm.

"Well, that's why I need you there. Keep me sane." She said and I rose an eyebrow as if to say 'You're really looking to me to keep you sane' She laughed at that too.

"What about your 'friend', wouldn't he be interested in taking you?" I asked. Thankfully there hadn't been a repeat of my arrival. I hoped it continued that way.

"'Alaric' is busy and we aren't at that place, nor do I know if we ever will be." She was finishing off her drink and giving a shrug of her shoulders.

"Alaric? What sort of name is that?" I got up out of my seat, I had pulled out my wallet and noticing the lack of money. Well there was a bit but I needed it incase of emergencies.

"German… He's named after his grandfather, he prefers being called Ric." She told me matter-of-factly.

"For someone you feel nonchalant about, you seem to know a lot about him." I smirked, and quirked an eyebrow.

"I work with the man, I talk to him every now and again" She tried to justify. I myself was too busy relishing in what she had just said.

"Well well, Ms Monroe, how hypocritical of you. Here you are preaching to me about what's right and wrong and here you are shacking up with a co-worker. Tut tut tut mother, and you wonder why I'm like I am." I shook my head acting disappointed, but of course I was incredibly smug.

"Oh don't give me that, this is nothing like your situation. Neither of us are married for starters, he's not my boss, and you know what..." She stood up all determined and waved her finger in my face. "I don't have to justify my actions to you." She said and then stood there with her fists on her hips and a smirk on her face.

I gave up and put my hands up. "Fine, its different. I'm out of here." I said and walked away leaving her standing there. Once half way to the door, I turned around.

"Oh Mom," I called to get her attention, once I had I opened my mouth again, really not giving two hoots who hears. "Thanks for the drinks" I smirked, meaning I'd left her with my bill. Realization dawned on her face, and she grated her teeth and narrowed my eyes. Well what's the point in being here if I wasn't going to take advantage of her being here?

~M*C*E~

"You said we were going to a party" I complained, looking around at all the folks sipping champagne and talking business and how far they could shove their heads up each others ass's. This was definitely not my idea of a party. Granted there was people, booze and music. Actually let me correct that, you have pretentious assholes, crystal glasses of Dom Perignonand music that would make Sinead O'Connor's 'Nothing Compares To You' up tempo enough for the Ministry of Sound.

"Have any rope on you?" I leaned in and whispered without moving my lips. Her response was to lightly slap my arm in which she was linking.

"Behave" She reprimanded, but with the amused look on her face, she was thinking the same. "Just get a couple of drinks in you and it won't seem so bad."

"Well I think it reaches its limit when you're mothers advising you to get pissed to make it easier." I gulped back my champagne, before we made our way through the house and out onto the back where most people were gathered, we nodded and plastered false smiles on our faces as we passed. They were all dressed up to the nines, I'd had to fish out my best shirt and dinner jacket. My mother has tried to convince me on a tie, that wasn't happening, so I have open collar. If its not acceptable enough, they can take there champagne flutes and hors d'vrues and shove them where the sun don't shine.

"So, give me the low down. Whose who, and who do I need to avoid?" I said as we reached the bar. I was replacing the empty flute with a bourbon. My mother was opting for a beer. "You're going to show me up, holding that? Where's your class" I smirked and laughed, she joined in too.

"Oh they aren't classy, they just wished they were. Believe me this town has more scandal than People magazine." This comment from my mother surprised me a little.

"Wow and this coming from a women who can't stand gossiping." The left side of my mouth twitched into a smirk.

"Oh well… You'll see soon enough, this town changes you." Well I suppose she had to do something to fend off the boredom.

"Well as long as you don't turn into one of these cackling old mares, I suppose I won't disown you" This remarked gained me a sharp elbow in the rib.

"Tone it down, your voice carries." She scolded, then let off a sigh. "And okay, the low down" She reminded us both of what I'd asked to begin with. "Lets see.." She glanced around searching for someone to dish the dirty. "Oh, ten o'clock - Women in the black dress, and short blond hair." She allowed me the time to find the women she was talking about before continuing.

"That's Liz Forbes, the sheriff. She's not as pretentious as everyone else but still has a stick up her ass most of the time. If she gets it in her head you're bad news, her opinion will never change. She'd arrest her own daughter if she put one foot out of place, and believe me, I teach Caroline.. How that hasn't happened yet is beyond me." She paused to take a breath and sip of her drink. "Oh and her scandal was a straying husband, to which resulted in divorce."

I swallowed the alcohol. "Well that doesn't sound _so_ scandalous." I shrugged.

"Well no, I suppose people have affairs all the time.. But.. The scandal comes with whom he strayed with. He now lives in San Francisco, with um.. His boyfriend." I rose an eyebrow over my glass, while snorting into it. My mother was just giving me a knowing look and chewing on the inside of her lips as if to say 'told you so'.

"Oh wow. Well I don't know about leaving it, but he sure found his heart in San Francisco" My mom laughed at my joke, gaining some attention but neither of us cared.

"Oh Damon, please whatever you do, don't go taking what I told you and run a mile with it. I know you, and I know if you wanna say something you say it. I know its hard but you'll have to bite your tongue unless you want to end up locked up." She pat me on the shoulder, rather sarcastically. "Think you can manage?" She mocked me, and I narrowed my eyes slightly.

"Shut up women and move on, what else is there to know?" I asked, and I swear if she keeps hitting me at this rate I'm going to bruise. If she wasn't my mother or a women I would have hot her back by now. Unfortunately I couldn't.

"You shouldn't tell you're mother to shut up" She chided.

"Yeah well you shouldn't hit you're son. I could call the sheriff down here, get her to arrest you for child abuse."

"Ha Ha, funny" Yet more sarcasm. "When did you turn into such a wimp?" She smirked.

After that she pointed out a couple with the last name Fell, apparently, along side of the Forbes' they were one of the founding families too and had a son who was a news reporter. Nothing interesting.

"That's the Mayor" She pointed out, a man with people flocking around him, obviously soaking up the attention. "Yeah he's as much of an ass as he looks. A control freak, and doesn't like to be made to look weak. He actually encourages his son to fight. He'd rather him fight and end up getting arrested or put in hospital than actually allow him to walk away. He's pathetic, everyone knows it and yet nobody has the balls to say it to his face. Again doesn't mean you can." She had to remind me. She had reason to, she was right if I think something I say it. I like to think I'm just honest. You're brought up to be honest right? Then here she is telling me not to be.

"Oh god," My mothers groans snap me out of my thoughts. "Oh here comes his wife…She's the worst of them all" She whispered to me out the corner of her mouth and then she was plastering a perfected but very false smile on her face, and I looked to see a middle ages women making her way over.

"Lilly" The women came over her voice oh so overly enthused.

"Carole" My mom greeted back, I was trying not to laugh at how it was so clear they did not like each other and yet were acting so happy to see one another. And I thought people in Los Angeles were fake.

The women complimented each other on there fashion for the evening, as well as the party and all the boring dribble, women love to talk about. Of course these two women enjoyed this topic of conversation but not necessarily with each other. Well I'm not sure about the women, Carole but my mom definitely.

I seemed to catch Carole's attention and I think at first she assumed my mother had herself a new toy boy, and found herself jealous. She was definitely surprised to hear I was her son. Of course I'm guessing she was here way back when I was an ankle biter but I'd been through some radical changes since then. Carole definitely liked me, she did insult me by saying I got my good looks from my father. We got that cleared up right away. My mom let her know she didn't have to suck up to my father because he wasn't around to relish in it. It seemed she was willing to suck up, but I was guessing by her husband she was used to that. After that Carole took more of shine to me, much to my mother dismay but well I'm not one to hold back on the charm, even if its someone I don't like. Mrs Lockwood definitely had a roaming eye that's for sure. It didn't sit well with my mother so she excused us, giving some half ass excuse.

Once out of earshot my mother tugged my arm to a halt. "Is there not anyone you wouldn't try it on with?" She whispered, with a mingled hiss. I snorted and laughed.

"Oh come on, I can't help it if I get her all hot and flustered by just being me."

I could hear her eyes rolling into the back of her head. "She's a middle aged women, she's permanently hot and flustered, its called menopause. And sorry to break it to you but you aren't god's gift." She was shaking her head, I was ready to leave already. "I get it, you're in your youth, you want to have fun. But why can't you just find a nice girl. One that's either not a psychic stalker or older than me." She complained, and then let out a heavy sigh.

"Oh honey, you sound stressed." A voice came out of nowhere. It was a dark haired women, holding hands with a man I'm guessing her husband. The smile on each of there faces, seemed much more pleasant and real to the others we'd been greeting with. I noted that my mothers smile was genuine too.

"You have no idea. Thank heavens you're here." The women hugged and well were rather excitable about seeing each other and were like teenaged girls, gushing over how they both looked amazing and I felt like I should be jumping around clapping my hands like some camp best friend. I decided to pass on that.

"Oh so there is someone here you actually like then" I chimed in. "I was beginning to wander why you came back here in the first place." I smirked and my mother widened her eyes. The couple was just laughing.

"Oh guessing Carole's been making her rounds? We didn't manage to avoid her either." The woman laughed while hooking the arm of her husband. Yes I definitely got a better vibe from these two. Maybe there was normalcy in this town after all. "So is this who I think it is?" The brunette looked between me and my mom.

"Yes this is Damon, the root to my early grey hairs." My mother laughed, and they joined in along with her. I chuckled too.

"Oh well its not just our son then." The man spoke up.

"Its wonderful to see you Damon. I'm Miranda, and this is my husband, Grayson." I greeted them both politely, shaking hands. "I haven't seen you since you were a toddler, having everyone running around after you."

"Oh nothings changed." My mom butted in, much more relaxed.

"I actually babysat you a couple of times. I can't believe it. It feels like just yesterday." She was shaking her head. She looked similar age to my mom, with how they talk they'd obviously known each other a long time.

"Oh I know" My mother agreed.

"Sometimes I miss the days, when they were just cute adorable little babies." Miranda heaved a sigh, but was still smiling. This wasn't exactly my idea of an interesting conversation so instead I just stood there, let my eyes wonder around. Trying to find something interesting. I looked to my empty glass, before rolling my eyes. You know that happens far to often. I was in need of another.

"So you managed to get your kids here too?" I was half listening as I eyed the bar up.

"Yes, well it wasn't easy. Took some bribing. Well with Jeremy anyways." There was laughter, and I just opened my mouth to excuse myself. I didn't get around to it. "Elena easier to please, and will go along with anything."

My mouth closed and my eyes snapped up, my ears twitching. Did they just say Elena? Oh they all had my full attention now. Elena was the girl from the other day. That was what the guy called her. I'd been beginning to wonder if I'd imagined her up too. I mean I'd been all over town in the last couple of days and I hadn't seen her once, or the guy who liked to run his mouth off. But now, I knew she was real. Well at least someone by the same name. I mean its not really a common name, and in a little town like this. So assuming this is her, these are her parents, and she is here, tonight.

Something sparked inside of me, and I found myself glancing around just to get a glimpse. After all I was still unsure of what I had seen, my mind might have been going into overload. She could turn out to look nothing like I remember, just odd lighting or something. I wasn't sure which way I wanted things to go. It turned out I didn't have a choice.

"Speak of the devil" I heard my mom, and I looked to her before following her line of sight. Towards us walked the girl in question.

It was easy to say I hadn't been imagining things.

This was the girl that had been the object of my recurring dreams. Granted there was a lack of tight leather, haunting eyes and smirk playing on her lips and well a few other difference but there was no doubting she looked the spitting image. There was an innocence about this girl before me, she was more beautiful in person and real life. You know maybe she wasn't the girl from my dreams I mean whose to say I just didn't see this girl and immediately just project her onto the girl or being in my dreams. I mean I was in shock I'd just nearly ran her over, maybe it was just that playing with my head. Nah.. It couldn't of been because I recognized her as soon as I saw her.

This was getting far to mind boggling, and well maybe she had answer? Maybe she had a twin sister.. One that was older since the dreams take place in college and I'm assuming she, meaning 'Katherine' went to college too. Nah the twin thing doesn't really work out now does it? Okay so what's next on my list of explanations? Oh yes.. I've lost my freaking mind. Oh well gotta live with what life gives you right? I seem to be managing so far.

She definitely held my attention thought, and well wasn't really a bad thing, pretty good something to stand looking at if I'm being honest. I had to wonder if she was a little slow though, I mean she was playing chicken in the middle of the road the other night. She might be one of those girls that have a lot going for her in the looks department but a few sandwiches short of a picnic when it comes to knowledge. We'll have to see. But well even if its still the case, still not bad to look at. And I did, I'd observed her from head to toe before she even realized I was there.

We were introduced by her mother, and oh oh her eyes are coming my way, just a tad further… a-ha there we go. Oh how that sweet smile faltered, along with that look as if butter wouldn't melt. Just one simply word passing her lips. "You" Oh so she remembered. Yeah I had an ever lasting impression. There was a bit of confusion in the parents department.

"Uh.. Do you two know each other?" My mom asked, I'm sure if I'd been looking at her she would have her eyebrows knitted together. She did that often, carried on using the expression she'll be needing botox.

"Know? Noooo" I shook my head. "But there was an… encounter of sorts" A smirk spread across my face. "We never did get around to introductions unfortunately. Her fist and my bonnet got rather acquainted, thought." I don't think I was managing to settle the parents confusion all to much.

"No I recall you were too preoccupied with not looking where you were going" She gave me a smile, one full of sarcasm. Well, how could I not return it?

"As I remember it, it's you who decided to stop and star gaze in the middle of the road. I'd say it was actually lucky I was looking where I was going" Again my smirk in full form and oh did she just rolled her eyes at me?

It seemed that through our banter the parents had pretty much come to conclusions as to what had happened and there with simultaneous gasps from our mother.

"Oh god lord Elena, are you okay?" My mother.

"You didn't say anything Elena, what did you mean when you said her fist and bonnet got acquainted? Oh my word Elena you didn't hit his car did you?" Her mother. You know it always did amaze me how most parents are always more concerned about the other persons child - or in this case my car - than they were their own child. Granted she could obviously see that she was fine, and well my mother was just being courteous. I really liked this Miranda for caring about my car. Least someone in the family did.

I just stood back trying to keep a straight face and Elena's eyes flickered to mine and there was a hint of a glare being directed at me, it only fuelled my humor. "Yes I'm fine, and I was in shock.. I lashed out in the heat of the moment." She answered both.

"Oh Elena, come on you know better than to lash out in any situation, on anything or anyone." Her mother slightly reprimanded. She looked to me. "We'll pay for any damages. So sorry Damon" She told me, quickly, this caused me to shake my head profusely.

"No no, no harm done. Nothing or nobody was hurt." I said like the perfect gentleman I was. Granted if there was something wrong with my car it would be a whole other story.

"Oh good, but still we're sorry, Elena too, right?" Grayson was now encouraging his daughter to apologize. I got the feeling from the second roll of her eyes in a matter of minutes she didn't particularly want to.

"Elena?" Miranda was expectant of her now.

"Oh I don't think its needed, after all we just have to be thankful that nobody was hurt." My mom spoke up since she didn't believe Elena had reason to apologize. I on the other hand wanted her too, it meant that she might look at me, well more than out the corner of her eye anyway.

"I apologize for hitting you're car, I'm glad to hear there was no damage." I believed it was forces and there was a tight smile on her face that didn't reach her eyes. It was more for her parents benefit than it was mine.

"Apology accepted." I told her, trying to control the smirk.

After that conversation returned to normal, I wasn't really listening, I kept looking to Elena out the corner of my eye and would catch her looking my way also and she would immediately look away with a slight rose of pink that spread across her cheeks. It was gorgeous and I loved it, mainly because she was being incredibly obvious however much she tried. I couldn't blame her though, not many girls can resist checking me out. And maybe that's what some would consider cockiness and smug but is it really when its just the truth?

"Oh Elena's my favourite student, I have high hopes for her" My mom dragged me out of my thoughts and she was smiling directly at Elena. Elena smiled back.

"Thanks Ms Monroe, English lit has always been something I've enjoyed." Elena commented.

"Oh sweetie, less of the Ms Monroe, we aren't at school now."

Elena was about to answer but instead apparently her phone was grabbing her attention, she smiled at my mom and then apologized before checking her phone, whoever it was seemed to be leading her to need to excuse herself from the group. A boyfriend maybe, the guy who likes to run his mouth off from the other day. Seemed very concerned by the near accident. I will admit that I had been hoping to get to talk to her, a lot to ask her and try and figure out. Maybe I could get some answers from her without her knowing what I'm getting at.

"Sorry, I gotta go." She announced.

"Okay sweetie, have a nice time and we'll come look for you or text you when we're about to leave." Her mom spoke and there was a couple of kisses on the cheeks. I got the feeling they were a close family. I did pick up on the fact it wasn't mentioned where she was going to and with whom. She left and well I watched her out the corner of my eye as to where she was going. I could see her through the crowd as she seemed to be stopping and waiting for someone between the bar and dance floor. You know I might just go talk to her. I don't see why I shouldn't.

"I'm going to go find the little boy's room and get myself another drink" I spoke, interrupting the three of them talking, I didn't wait for any response just walked away. Of course I didn't need the bathroom, I did need a drink though. So I made my way over, I went to the far end where Elena was just standing a couple of yards away. I ordered myself another scotch and got a glass of champagne and waited.

Once both were in my hand, I turned and took several steps in the direction of the brunette with her back to me. She was still alone and well I glanced around and didn't see any guys making there way over. I have to say that most of the guys must be gay in this town not to be hovering around her like flies, but that's another story. Suppose that made the path clear for me.

"Been stood up?" I stood behind her and whispered in her ear, causing her to nearly jump out of her skin. "Wow, someone's jumpy." I chuckled and made some distance between us and stood beside her instead, her eyes burning holes in my forehead.

She was groaning, "Well I think anyone would jump if they're sneaked up on." She hissed. Oh this girl had bite. I like.

"I wouldn't call it sneaking, you were just distracted and I simply got your attention" I said simply and with a shrug. Three times now she'd rolled her eyes.

"Can I help you with something?" She let out an exasperated sigh.

"I thought I'd just come and offer you my apologies for getting you into trouble before with your parents." Well it was a good start, I held out the glass of champagne to her. "Call it a piece offering." I shrugged once more, still holding the glass out while she looked at the drink in disgust.

"I don't accept drinks from strangers… who knows what you've done to it" She folded her arms across her body and looked off. I was not the one rolling my eyes into the back of my head. I knew what she was getting at.

"Good lord, I'm not a freak and I certainly don't need to go around spiking drinks.. And hate to bust your bubble, its just a drink. If I wanted to sleep with you we'd be finding a room right now and you'd be coming along willingly." the corner of my mouth turned up in a smirk. She snorted, rather unladylike, but there was a kind of pink in her cheeks once more.

"You really think you're something you're not. And even if you're right about the drink. I'm seventeen. Maybe you should go find someone else to hassle" She was tapping her nails against her bare olive skin of her arm. I think I was annoying her.

"I already said I'm not hassling, just trying to make amends." I started but you know what, she was kind of frustrating me a little, that wasn't necessarily something I was used to. "Someone has communication issues." I murmured. I think she heard, she didn't say anything, she had taken to ignore me. Well I had my ways around that too.

I sighed and sipped my drink. "Listen, I get it, didn't start off on the right foot. I just… well.. Hard to find any actual decent people in this town and I figured since your parents and my mom got along that you know… you might give a fella a break." Instead of smirking this time with was a smile and much more about the charm. The making her feel sorry for me. Some might think this as manipulative, I see it as a man's gotta do what a he's gotta do.

It was beginning to work when she was glancing to me, her arms still very much folded defensively across her chest but the frustration and irritation weren't as potent in here eyes as they had been moments before. Her resolve was diminishing little by little. She still seemed very uptight though. I gaze her another glance over, I pulsed my lips and nodded my head, impressed with what I saw, from the back and my eyes worked my way up, taking her into detail, trying to imagine what was under the peach coloured wrapping. They were roaming over her bare slender shoulder when my eyes met hers and she was looking right at me with an eyebrow rose. Oh, busted. I snickered in amusement and looked out onto the dance floor bringing my drink to my lips and smirking into the glass.

Suddenly there was a tut and the flute was being taken out my hand. If she was trying to kill my smugness she wasn't doing a good job. I glanced to her. "Oh so you do drink then." I commented meaning her comment before about being underage and being disgusted by the idea of a drink.

There came a signal of not caring from her shoulder before gulping it back like a fish. I watched with an amused look upon my face. I would of commented, I decided for now I'd pushed my luck enough.

"You know you look familiar." I finally got around to my I had initially want to come over here and talk to her. "Every been to New York?" I was being as nonchalant about it as I could. She looked to me and shook her head. "Don't have a twin sister or something?" I chuckled. I seriously was losing it, no, I probably already have.

"Nope" She said looking into her glass and then trying to get the dregs from the bottom.

"Well probably just seen you in my dreams or something" Even thought that was actually the truth, how it came out… far to cheesy for my liking. She seemed to pick up on it too as she snorted. This time not in annoyance but actual humor.

"If that's you idea of a chat up line, its terrible" She informed me but she was using her hand and glass to cover her mouth where she was trying to disgust a twitching at her lips. One that resembled a smile.

"Oh so she knows how to smile then. Can't be that terrible can it? And well might not believe this but I wasn't chatting you up." I drained the content of my tumbler and placed it down on the nearest surface. "You wanna dance?" I asked her just coming out with it, I mean we'd been stood here for several minutes people dancing before us and nobody had turned up to met her or whatever she was waiting here for so why should I?

"Huh?" Her brown pools of chocolate went from me to the dance floor and back to me, her cheeks flushing. I think she might blame it on the alcohol but I knew otherwise.

"Its an easy question. Yes or No?" I asked with the risen eyebrow and held my hand out. Again her eyes were going back and forth from my hand to my face. She was seriously over thinking the matter. You know before I was actually thinking now mature she was for her age, how she had a bit of a mouth on her but now.. Well she was all quiet and stuttering.

I kept the same position, my hand waiting for hers while she no doubt over thought everything. I was really fighting the urge to roll my eyes and give her a sarcastic comment. It was good I did because after several moments of speculating her fingers were twitching and her hand was drawing closer to mine. For a girl who was trying to come across as she disliked me, her actions weren't supporting her.

Her hand was just a few inches away from mine, her eyes locked with mine, and I was just about to close the rest of the distance and take it and her and stop with the fussing around, unfortunately I didn't get the goddamn chance.

"Elena! Oh there you are!" I had yet to look and see who the voice belonged to, it was female and grated right through me. Honestly I was too preoccupied with the hand that had almost been grasping mine being snapped away and her eyes looking anywhere other than me. I sighed disappointedly, but not allowing it so show upon my face.

"Oh" Elena cleared her throat. "This is where you told me to meet you, Care." She spoke, and I tore my eyes away from her and looked to the girl who'd so rudely interrupted us. I plastered a fake smile on my face, I seem to catch the blondes attention, there was a dark haired and skinned girl with her also.

"Hi… we interrupting something here Elena?" The blonde looked me up and down, a smile on her overly coated lips before looking back to Elena. I was guessing these were friends. Elena was acting completely obvious.

"What?" Rather high pitched. "No, no of course not. I mean we were just… uh.. talking while I was waiting for you guys." She was speaking far to fast to be convincing. I snickered to myself in humour. "Where did you guys get to anyways, you told me to met you here and you've been ages." She tried her hardest to change subject. The way the blonde was looking at me, as if she wanted to eat me I thought I'd excuse myself. I got the feeling I wouldn't get my dance.

"I'll leave you girls too it, enjoy the party" I nodded and smiled to each.

"Oh please don't leave on our account." The dark haired girl.

The blonde: "Yes _stay_"

I think I would pass. "I have things to do, but it was nice meeting you." I said to them both I then got teasing and leaning into Elena's ear. "I'll see you around, Elena" I whispered, lingering there for a second, then began walking away, letting my fingertips ever so lightly brushing across the small of her back and feeling her shiver beneath them. I smirked to myself and just continued walking, rather satisfied with myself and my doing. Just harmless fun.

"Oh My God! He is _Hawt_" The voice was behind me, and it went through me so I knew it was the blonde. Someone really needed to teach her the definition of whispering. Elena seemed to shush her and I laughed to myself, not really paying attention where I was walking. I walked straight into someone's hand, and it brought me out of my humoured thoughts and lifted my eyes to kind none other that my mother standing there with an bemused expression and an eyebrow standing up for attention. I mentally groaned.

"What?" I asked innocently. She looked from me to behind me, a knowing look on her face.

"Don't give me 'What'. That's for me to ask, don't you think?" No she wasn't amused at all.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I walked around her and to the bar, leaning against it and getting myself another drink. As I expected she was right behind me.

"Like hell you don't. Damon I know what you're up to. Leave her alone." The mother in her came out to play.

"I was just talking to the girl. What's the big deal" I waited for my drink, I knew she was now beside me even if I refused to look in her direction.

"It might not be to you, but I know what you are like. She is seventeen years old, you will get arrested, she isn't that kind of girl and also she is my childhood best friends daughter." She reeled off why it was apparently so forbidden for me to talk to the girl.

"Oh mom give it a rest. I was just talking to her, apologizing for getting her in trouble with her parents and well I thought you wanted me to make friends." I finally looked at her now, now chin rested on my shoulder. She needed to make her mind up.

"You don't have female friends, you can't even be around a women without trying to get in her pants, and I saw you then with the whole…" She tried to find the words, I rose an eyebrow waiting to hear. "The whole.. Just being you, and I know you. So just.. Don't go there." She resorted. For an English teacher she wasn't always great for words.

Also for a mother, well you think parents in the world would have realized something by now. The more they tell their sons and daughters not to do something… only going to make them do it all the more. Thing is… sometimes, I just can't help myself. And I didn't know what it was about this girl, if it was the whole dream shenanigans or if it was just her.. But I think I just got myself a new hobby.

* * *

><p><strong>So that was their first official meeting. I really try to keep a lot of aspects about Damon, but of course he is human and not so much of a tortured soul, so I do want to convey differences.<strong>

**Thanks everyone for sticking with us and this story. We really do hope you are enjoying. Please let us know if you are, so we know we are going the right way with this.**

**Oh again, please feel free to follow us on Twitter. I do ramble a lot about anything and everything but we do follow back :) DanielleLPattz and RubySomerhalder (I'm thinking of stealing Ian off of Ruby. She won't share with me :( lol)**

**I want to do a plug for Ruby's other FF's, They are awesome, Beauty Of The Dark (Also TVD) and Undisclosed Desires (Nian Fanfic) If you like this story you'll love them.. so check out her profile here on FF KatOfShadows (On our profile under Fav Authors)**

**Ta-ra for now.**

**Danielle xx**


	6. Chapter 5 Gravity

**N/A - A Moment Changes Everything is a collaboration piece of fiction by KatOfShadows and DanielleLPattz (Ruby and Danielle). While we Roleplay together, this is our first attempt at a fanfiction. Ruby will take on Elena's Point of View and Danielle, will do Damon's.**

**This fan fiction is very much Delena orientated and will definitely not show Stefan in a glimmering light. Elena is not blind in this fic, THANK HEAVENS!**

**Warnings: Will contain violence, moderate swearing, possible lemons in future chapters, and a naked Damon.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own anything, everything belongs to LJ Smith. We just prod and poke**

**Word Count: 5572**

**A/N. Okay sooooooooo sorry for delay in this next chapter I have been struggling with my writing for some time , and have been unable to write anything remotely worth posting. I'm not even sure this is but hey ho I don't want to let my writing partner down so I've tried my best. Hope you enjoy :), KatOfShadows (Ruby) xx**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 5 Gravity<strong>

**Elena's POV**

Elena wasn't quite sure if she believed what she was seeing, it was him the guy from the other night who almost cut her life cruelly short at mere seventeen year's old. He was right there in front of her now, in the flesh like she said before she'd know those eyes anywhere they were the deepest ocean blue she'd ever seen.

It was only know she was actually able to get a proper look, it had been too dark for her to see properly his face apart from his eyes, and well she had to acknowledge the rest of him was just as appealing his dark head of messy hair, the chiselled jaw line, the fairly muscular physic hidden by his suit she guessed, he was well you know in the category of tall, dark and handsome. He was definitely older then her, and she didn't just figure that from the fact he was drinking in front of his mother and her parents she was guessing just from his look, he definitely didn't look like a high school student, college maybe..but then again he didn't look like he was in college either but she couldn't be absolutely sure. Well that put him way out of her league never mind the fact he was Miss Monroe's son too.

Okay stop right there Elena she chided herself you barely know the guy yes he's good looking but he could one of those guys who's good looking but also completely stuck up his own arse and think he's god's gift too women there was a lot of guys like that in this town. And not to mention he could have a girlfriend around somewhere or wherever it was he called home. She knew she shouldn't be openly staring but she couldn't help it she was in abit of shock and somehow the word tumbled out of her mouth you and both her parents and Miss Monroe's face's all came over with that look of confusion as Miss Monroe looked between them and asked if we knew each other, Elena went to speak but he, Damon managed to speak first

He asked knowing? And then saying noooo with a shake of his head. And then he added that there been an… encounter of sorts between them. A smirk spreading across his all too attractive face. And also explaining that they never got around to actual introductions unfortunately. But my fist and his bonnet did get rather acquainted thought. Great he was pointing out she hit his car and well she was sure she detected sarcasm in his voice so she decided to give as good back.

As he had her chance to speak saying "No and that she recalled he was too preoccupied with not looking where he was going" making sure her smile, as well as her tone was full of sarcasm. Of course he returned it.

And he went on to say that "As he remembered it, it was Elena who decided to stop and star gaze in the middle of the road. So he'd say it was actually lucky she was looking where he was going" Again still smirking at her so yes she rolled her eyes because he was assuming that she'd had been standing in the middle road for fun when it had been an accident because she tripped when the heel on my shoe broke so if you wanted to get technical she wasn't even standing as he put it she'd fell over.

Of course from our parents came simultaneous gasps well from our mothers, both clearly shocked and probably slightly horrified at what had happened and well Elena had to admit her father didn't look too happy either.

"Oh god lord Elena, are you okay?" came Miss Monroe's voice first

Then came her mother Miranda Gilbert

"You didn't say anything Elena," she was pointing out that she'd neglected to mention the incident and was then trying to clarify what actually happened by asking "What did he mean when he said her fist and bonnet got acquainted? Oh my word Elena you didn't hit his car did you?" Ooo yes she was more than alittle ticked off at his nerve as he stood there clearly trying to keep a straight face and yes Elena's let her eyes flicker to his and yes she most definitely gave him a glare but it only seemed too fuelled his humor.

"Yes I'm fine, and I was in shock.. I lashed out in the heat of the moment." She spoke answering both questions rather straight and too the point.

Then her mother preceded to reprimand her slightly and told her too come and on how she knew better than to lash out in any situation, on anything or anyone. And then she looked to him and outright apologised for her saying we'd pay for any damages. Elena's eyes widened slightly was she being serious? Clearly she was, but as she looked to Damon he was shaking his head.

Apparently he didn't want the money as he said "No no, no harm done. Nothing or nobody was hurt" he explained to her parents.

And it seemed this issue wasn't going to go away that easily as it was her dad's Grayson's turn to jump on the bandwagon saying oh good, but we were still sorry, and then saying me too right?" clearly trying to get Elena to apologize. Ughhh why were they defending this guy he was the one who basically could have killed her? and they were acting like she was in the wrong so yes she was slightly pissed and that's why she rolled her eyes.

"Elena?" Miranda spoke her tone firm and direct Elena knew it well it was a 'Do as I say or your in big trouble' tone's. Miss Monroe then spoke up trying to say it wasn't necessary for her to apologise, because after all we should just be thankful that nobody was hurt. But she was still getting that look from her mother so Elena had to swallow her pride.

"I apologize for hitting you're car," she spoke and adding " I'm glad to hear there was no damage." and yes it was completely forced and she didn't care if they knew it she didn't feel like she should be apologizing at all. So in reality it was for her parents benefit than anything else. Apology accepted he spoke and she could see he was trying to control a smirk from breaking out onto his face, one she so wanted to wipe right off. Even if it was rather devastating.

After that finally they let it die a death and conversation returned to normal, well normal conversation for adults. Honestly Elena wanted to just slip away find her friends but they hadn't arrived yet. Despite her almost hit and run driver Damon being mildy, well if she was honest he was more than mildy attractive he was well lets face probably the most gorgeous guy she'd ever met definitely the hottest guy to have ever graced Mystic Falls with his presence. He looked like he's just stepped out of the page's of a GQ or a Men's Health magazine. But the thing was Elena was pretty sure he knew this, because he was cocky, and definitely alittle bit arrogant she picked that up from the he spoke just now, the tone of his silky voice and the smirk he used. Oh yes this guy was a definite player in other words the type of guy to stay clear off, the type her mum would and had always warned her about.

As they were as dangerous as they were attractive and exciting, they'd draw you in, make you fall for them then break your heart, leave you broken and humiliated and doubting the very exsistance of love and happy endings. Not that Elena necessarily believe's in happy endings and all that fairy tale crap but those type of guys, his type were like that could be like that. She was dragged out of her thoughts by Miss Monroe's voice..she turned her head

"Oh Elena's my favourite student, I have high hopes for her" and she was smiling directly at Elena. Elena smiled back.

"Thanks Ms Monroe, English lit had always been something I've enjoyed." Elena commented.

Elena stuck to calling her Miss Monroe which she quickly corrected "Oh sweetie, less of the Miss Monroe, we aren't at school now."

Elena smiled weakly and was about too apologise but at that moment her cellphone decided to itterupt the moment and demand her attention again she smiled weakly at Miss Monroe and then apologized despite the fact she was actually glad of the itteruption.

"So sorry excuse me" she spoke before checking her phone, as she turned her back walking a few steps away "Hello?" she said as she answered the call.

"Hey were so sorry tow truck just finished were like on our way, we'll be there in like 5-10 minutes" came the reassuring sound of her other best friend Bonnie's on the other line, she hadn't even checked the caller ID.

"Hey, thank god I'm stuck with my parents there talking to Miss Monroe and.."

She paused turning to glance back at Miss Monroe's son, Damon. He really was a smug son of a bitch, an attractive one but still smug.

"And who ?" came Bonnie's voice snapping her out of her thoughts and she turned back around "Oh..uh..nobody never mind" she chuckled she didn't want to get into a discussion about Damon right now especially not with Caroline in earshot "Just hurry up and get here and save me" she chuckled again. Bonnie laughed too "Okay well be there asap promise " she said ready to hang up.

"You better, bye" Elena said ending the call as Bonnie also said bye and then she turned around and decided to go back and make her excuses she'd wait for her friends by the door or something or at least closer too it "Sorry, I gotta go " she spoke smiling weakly getting everyone's attention "It was Bonnie they'll be here soon"

Miranda was first to speak "Okay sweetie, have a nice time and we'll come look for you or text you when we're about to leave." Elena nodded "Okay" and as always she insisted on kisses on the cheeks why she insisted on it every time was beyond Elena but she always obliged her mother especially at formal functions like this.

"Have fun, bye Miss Monroe, Damon" was all she said before she left them too it.

She made her way threw the crowds towards, well nearer too the door so they'd be able to find her easier and she'd see when they arrived they would be here soon, god she hoped so she felt like a lemon standing here all alone. Also she was just alittle apphrensive because she knew Matt would be here and they'd yet to really 'talk' since the break-up and well if she was going to face him she'd feel better if Bonnie and Caroline were with her for moral support. Even though she was sure she'd made the right descion in ending their relationship Elena still wobbled alittle at time's, I mean they'd been together forever..not forever technically but pretty much on and off since they were kids, he was one of her closet friends and now, well now they were like strangers. He'd go out of his way to avoid her and she didn't want things to be that way, I guess she just hoped in time he'd forgive her.

She ended up standing somewhere between the bar and the dance floor, she could see the door from there that way she'd see them coming, and she had to admit she was getting impatient fidgeting, looking around checking her watch as she drummed her peach finger nails against the bare skin off her arm.

When suddenly her personal space was invaded as she felt hot breathe tingle the exposed skin of her neck and ear as a voice whispered .

"Been stood up "

And yeah it did make her jump out of her skin. She knew who it was it was him, Damon , Miss Monroe's smug son she heard him chuckle as he said "Wow, someone's jumpy" as she felt him pull away from her again and she turned alittle to face him her eyes narrowed slightly before she spoke.

"Well I think another would jump if they're sneaked up on." She somewhat snapped at him. God who did he think he was sneaking up on her like that.

"I wouldn't call it sneaking, you were just distracted and I simply got your attention" he said being rather nonchalant about it with a shrug. Elena rolled her eyes.

She had to wander what this guy's deal was why get her into trouble with her parents and then feel the need to apologise?, maybe he just liked winded people up "Can I help you with something?" She asked giving him a somewhat exasperated sigh.

"I thought I'd just come and offer you my apologies for getting you into trouble before with you're parents." he explained and he held out the glass of champagne to her. And then adding I could all it a peace offering he was still acting nonchalant and shrugged once more, she noticed he was still holding the glass out too her.

"I don't accept drinks from strangers…" she snapped at him again "Who knows what you've done to it" She added folding her arms across her body and turning her gaze back too the door. It was asking for trouble accepting a drink from a stranger, especially one like him yes she was being judgey but she didn't care.

I don't think he appriated the comment as he spoke again "Good lord, I'm not a freak and I certainly don't need to go around spiking drinks.. And hate to bust your bubble, its just a drink. If I wanted to sleep with you we'd be finding a room right now and you'd be coming along willingly."

He stood there with a smirk on his face now, well if she though he was smug and went around believing he was god's gift to woman then she did now and she snorted showing her dislike not caring how unladylike it was , despite the fact she felt her cheeks flush ever so slightly .

"You really think you're something you're not. And even if you're right about the drink. I'm seventeen. Maybe you should go find someone else to hassle" She told him continuing to tap her nails against her arm.

She was hoping he'd get the hint but nope he wasn't giving up "I already said I'm not hassling, just trying to make amends". he insisted and added "Someone has communication issues." which she choose to ignore, she would kill Bonnie and Caroline for leaving her to fend off this, leech by herself.

He then sighed and took a sip of his drink. "Listen, I get it didn't start off on the right foot. I just… well.. " he tried to explain pausing "Hard to find any actual decent people in this town and I figured since your parents and my mom got along that you know… you might give a fella a break." for once he wasn't smirking this time it was just was a smile and even though it wasn't quite as devastating it was still drew you in and Elena couldn't help feel he was trying to turn on the charm.

And she hated too admit it but maybe, just maybe it was beginning to work as she glanced at him, her arms still in the same place folded defensively across her body but her irritation and annoyance dare she say it f was fading. Or at least they were as she soon became aware of his roaving eye and it didn't take long for those feelings to come back despite feeling her cheeks burn again slightly.

Maybe she could use that drink after all bur she made sure he heard the tut that pasted from her lips as she reached out and took the flute out his hand. Oh so you do drink then came his comment and she assumed he was referring back to my comment before about being underage and making out she was disgusted by the idea of taking a drink incase he'd spiked it.

She ignored him and pretty much gulped the whole glass back in one go, leaving a few dregs. Maybe not a good idea especially with champagne but Elena has always had a pretty high threshold for alcohol consumption for a girl.

"You know you look familiar." he spoke again which caused Elena to frown slightly and then hit her with "Every been to New York?" she glanced his way and rolled her eyes and shook her head "Nope" and then he was asking if she had a twin sister or something and well she chuckled she had to wander if he was being serious?.

"Nope" She said again not even bothering to glance his way instead focusing her attention on the flute and trying to get the drags from the bottom.

"Well probably just seen you in my dreams or something" OMG did he really just say that? If there had been more then dregs in the bottom of her flute Elena would have been choking on the cheap champagne and she pulled the glass away from her mouth enough for her too snort again but this time in humor.

"If that's you idea of a chat up line, its terrible" she informed him while using her hand and the glass to cover her mouth yes she was disguising maybe a twitch of a smile of amusement.

"Oh so she knows how to smile then." he commented adding "Can't be that terrible can it? And well I might not believe this but he wasn't chatting you up." as he drained the content of his glass and placed it down on the nearest surface. And oh well could have fooled me was the first thought that came to her head and she was about to say so when instead he was speaking again "You wanna dance?"

He said just coming right out of it, uh she was rather taken aback he was just telling her he wasn't chatting her up but now he was asking her to dance..yeah that really seems like the behaviour of someone NOT chatting a girl up or at least attempting too.

A "Huh?" past her lips as the chocolate brown pools of her eyes went from him to the dance floor where there were a few couples dancing, not that if she were to accept that's what they'd be no not at all she reasoned with herself. Her gaze found its way back to him, and yes her cheeks flushing again she was still unsure of what too do and she may have been chewing on her bottom lip alittle as she consider her options, annoying habit , quirk of hers.

He seemed to get slightly impatient as he spoke again "Its an easy question. Yes or No?" raising an eyebrow at her as he held his hand out towards her. Again her eyes were going back and forth and she was inwardly cursing herself for being so, well indecisive. Because part of her was telling her she refuse and carry on ignoring him but there was other part of her that for some unexplained reason wanted too.

And she couldn't quite formulate in her head why, he was smug, arrogant and well annoying even if he was good looking. Ughhh why was it that when you find a good looking guy they know it and are so up there own arse its not even funny

She didn't know what to do, she felt a bit torn Her hand was just a few inches away from his, her eyes locked with his deep as the ocean blue orbs, ut before she could get decide what to do Caroline's voice was ringing in her ears.

"Elena! Oh there you are!" Oh" came Caroline's voice as she seemed too get the idea she was itterupting something Elena cleared her throat as of course she wanted to be quick to make sure that so wasn't the case, they were actually saving her. "Well this is where you told me to meet you, Care"

"Hi… we interrupting something here Elena?" Caroline's eyes had immediatley gravitated towards Damon, that all too familar flirtly smile on her face as she brazenly looked him up and down, clearly checking him out as she did with every guy she met. "What?" Elena exclaimed perhaps her ovice slightly higher pitched than she meant it too. "No, no of course not." she said quickly wanted to mae it clear there was absolutely nothing too be iterupting.

"I mean we were just… uh" she stuttered alittle.. "talking while I was waiting for you guys." She was inwardly cursing herself again because she knew she was probably sounding less than convincing with her stuttering and stammering. She decided to quickly shift the subject on to a more important matter, well in her mind anyway "Where did you guys get to anyways, you told me to met you here and you've been ages." she asked her two best friends Caroline however seemed to be more interested in Damon, which was no surprise and as always she was making it very clear as she ogled him not caring if he noticed.

What did surprise Elena though was that he didn't appear to want to stick around to lap up the attention as she thought he might instead he was excusing himself "I'll leave you girls too it, enjoy the party" nodding and smiling to each of them.

"Oh please don't leave on our account." spoke Bonnie, another surprise not that Bonnie wasn't interested in guys she just wasn't as brazen about it as Caroline anyway she gave Elena a 'You have some serious explaining to do' look before smiling his way. Elena inwardly groaned, great now she was going to have to spend god knows how long talking about this guy she just wanted to forget.

Caroline quickly followed suit saying"Yes _stay_" with a slight empathises on the word stay, well of course she would Caroline went after anything male who had a pulse.

Again he was making excuses "I have things to do" and added , "but it was nice meeting you."

Elena went to say goodbye but as she opened her mouth to speak nothing came out because before she could he was again leaning into her ear and whispered "I'll see you around, Elena" lingering there for a second again his hot breath making the skin on her neck tingle, then he pulled back and began walking away, but not before trying to get under her skin one last time as his fingertips ever so lightly brushed across the small of her back and feeling her body betray her mind and shiver beneath them.

Her eyes fluttered closed and she felt her fingers grip on the champagne flute tighter allowing her mind to wander if that's the kind of reaction her body had with such little contact with him what would something more cause , Caroline's voice was soon snapping her back to reality "Oh My God! He is _Hawt_" she opened her eyes and they widened little as she gapped at her.

"Shhhh Care he might here you" , she said grabbing her arm and turning her so they could walk away bur it was going to take more than a shhh to shut Caroline up as she jerked her arm out off Elena's grip "So what Elena, we wanna know who he is, and I mean like the complete low down age, star sign, status everything".

"Wow Caroline, your expecting a bit much aren't you?.. Elena isn't you" Bonnie chuckled making a joke of it because well usually whenever a hot guy came within Caroline's radius she had all the info before anyone else could blink. Caroline appeared to think about it before saying "Yeah that's true".

"Caroline" Elena said incredulously.

"What?" the blonde said brazenly, clearly she didn't see anything wrong with what she said "Come on Elena we all know your not well, like me its not your fault" she explained "Anyway don't worry, I'll have his 441 by the end of the night, maybe even his number" she smirked.

"Uh no you won't Caroline, and I mean it..", Elena started only to be cut off by Caroline "OMG..look he's talking to Miss Monroe.. Uh like ewwww " she wrinked her nose in disgust as Bonnie and Elena followed her gaze and he was indeed" She's like old enough to be his mom" she explained.

"That's because she is Caroline" Elena said rolling her eyes. The blonde's eye's widened "Seriously? Wow..who knew she could have a son like that " both Elena and Bonnie chuckled "Well that definitely puts him wayyyyyyy out of your league Care" Bonnie chuckled.

"Hey.. No guy is out of my league" Caroline exclaimed "Especially not one as hot as that" she said as she sipped her champagne, Bonnie was chuckling again "Well normally Care I'd agree but I think he was only interested in one girl" she spoke as she locked eyes with Elena and giving her that knowing look. "What?.. Me .. No its just because of what happened the other he almost ran me off me over" Elena spoke trying to be nonchalant about it.

Bonnie's eyes widened "OMG you mean that was him, the random guy you told me about the other night?" she asked, Elena nodded "Yep". "Uhhh well I guess he's not so random after all" Bonnie chuckled, "Oooo hot and dangerous, he just get more appealing" Caroline joined in the chuckling, Bonnie elbowed her the blonde.. "Oww hey what was that for?" she mock pouted . Bonnie gave her a look that said "_Are you serious" , _"Uh what do you think, don't you even care your best friend was almost ran over by the guy?, your more interested in finding out more about him"

Caroline appeared too pulse her lips for a second like she was thinking "Okay I'm sorry your right, I'm glad he didn't run you over, how did it happen anyway?" she asked. "Uh well I was on my way back from the Grill from seeing Matt, you break things off my car broke down so I was walking and well.." she paused "I guess I got spoked and I started to run and my heel broke and whilst was in the middle of the road with a slightly twisted ankle his car came out of nowhere".. "She was lucky Tyler showed up" Bonnie finished for her. "Ooo" Caroline made an O with her lips "Well I guess you had a lucky escape and hey on the bright side, it wasn't some sleazy old pervert who almost ran you down .. He can try and run me down anyday" she spoke glancing over her shoulder back to Damon.

Elena rolled her eyes "Uh ooookay Caroline can we just forget about Damon Salvatore for like two minutes" Elena asked. And of course the minute she said it she regretted because this only perked the blondes interest "Salvatore? I though he was Miss Monroe's son?" she asked raising a brow, Elena sighed exasperatedly "Yes he is..I guess Salvatore was her married name or something I don't know…now I don't wanna talk about him anymore now lets go and have some fun please" I linked arms with her and starting pulling her away from anywhere that gave her a chance too look in his direction also she didn't want to look in his direction at least that's what she was telling herself.

~M*C*E~

Sometime after midnight The Gilbert finally made it back home, her parents seemed to have had a good time as chattered away and laughed about various events that had happened whilst Jeremy made a beeline straight up the stairs for his once they were in the door which didn''t escape Miranda Gilberts attention as her laughter ceased "Good night Jeremy" she called but got no reply only the sound of his bedroom closing moments later. Miranda looked to her daughter, all Elena could do was smile weakly "What are we going to do with him" came Grayson Gilberts voice as he laced his hands on the shoulder's off his wife "I have no idea" Miranda tilted and turned her head slightly too smile at her husband Elena wished she could say something that might help to her parents but she couldn't she was as clueless as what to do with Jeremy as they were. It seemed to be putting a dampener on what had been a good night for her parents and lord knows they needed one, her parents were both busy people who rarely when out except when it was a requirement they be there and it made Elena mad at her brother for ruining there night. "Nightcap?" Grayson's voice was snapping Elena from her thoughts "That would be lovely" Miranda smiled she then looked to Elena "Joining us sweety?"

"Oh..uh.. no , no thanks mum I'm kinda tired I'm gonna head up" Elena told her parents, "Okay sweety, goodnight" Elena smiled and headed for the stairs and started to make her way up when she stopped only two steps up and she turned, "Hey mom, dad" she spoke and her parents both turned to glance her way and before they could speak Elena said what she needed to say "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the car.. and the almost accident" and she meant it. It was only really when she saw the look earlier on her mums face, the worry and panic did she realized she should have said something. Miranda smiled at her daughter "Oh its okay, were just lad your okay, right Grayson?" glancing at her husband "Yeah your mother's right main thing is your okay. Elena smiled glad she had gotten that off her chest "Okay..night" she said again and then turned and headed upstairs to the sanctuary of her bedroom.

Once her door was closed she shed her jacket and slipped off her shoes headed for her bathroom too wash and get ready for bed, she supposed overall it hadn't been a bad night except she'd had fun well inbetween ignoring question/comments about Damon bloody Salvatore. Why oh why had Bonnie and Caroline had to show up when they had and had to find her talking to him, but then if they hadn't there was a issue of if they hadn't itterupted would she have accepted his offer off a dance. She'd been so close to accepting, her hand had been inches from his. Bonnie had picked up on the fact Damon had seemed, well in her words very interested in her she'd tried to act nochlant about it, shrug it off act like it didn't matter and that she wasn't interested Caroline on the otherhand was oblivious and in typical Caroline fashion was already mapping out their future from their first date to their wedding it always amused her and Bonnie. Although for some reason this time in kinda grated on Elena, annoyed her why she wasn't quite sure it wasn't jealously there was nothing to be jealous of. She slipped out of her dress washed, cleaned her teeth and then put on her pj's her finally act was to run a brush threw her hair. The clock was flashing 1am as she climbed into bed, it had been an interesting night she thought as she lay staring at the ceiling and she had to wander if Damon had meant what he said before he left her earlier that night .. that he'd see her around. Nor did she forget the feeling of his fingertips graze her lower back and the fact, she'd shivered with the contact so it had her wandering did it matter?, she did care if she saw him again? was she interested? those were the last thoughts on her mind as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Sooooo that's your lot for this chapter, Elena's perception of their first meeting, I hope you enjoyed :), please please leave your comments/reviews , I could really use a boatst as I'm struggling with my writing. THANKS soo much (KatOfShadows) Rubyx**


	7. Chapter 6  Lying In the Shadows

**Hiya my lovelies :D **

**Hope you all enjoy, Danielle xx**

**Disclaimer: TVD belongs to LJ Smith.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER SIX - Lying In the Shadows.<strong>

**DPOV**

I sat hunched over the mahogany desk as my hand gripped the black and red ballpoint with my name and contact details scripted on the side. It was my mother's latest attempt at getting me work. She'd forked out money to get me pens printed up as she thought since she was a teacher she could pass them around at school as none of her student ever had one, her co-workers neither most of the time. I believe she was bored with her life and me being in town was her new hobby after all, let's face, it either that or there is really something wrong with the women for thinking a bunch of spotty, pre-pubescent teenagers would be interested in hiring a photographer. She told me I was just being negative and there was no harm in trying. I told her to go right ahead but she was paying the Hundred and Fifty dollar's she'd be throwing down a drain. I soon figured out that she had an obsession with stationary - completely loved it. Never had I see anyone so frantic and excited to open up a package before in my life. You'd have through it contained diamonds or a million dollars or something. Nope… just… pens. Made Christmas a cheap deal, just get her a pack of the yellow and black HB pencils, I might even push the boat out and get her a novelty pencil sharpener to go with them. I came to another conclusion… My recent insanity was obviously hereditary.

That brings me back to where I was before and why I sat there clutching the damn thing in the first place. I'd had another dream. It was actually one I'd had before, but this time it seemed so much more detailed, and I could remember everything about it. A month ago, after the dreams became more regular and bizarre I took to writing them down. Even thought it was so obviously messed up and my head was just running away with me, I figured if maybe one day I died someone might find it, turn it into a movie or something. I hear vampires are all the range these days.

So I took the pen and began writing down the events of my dream, while it was still so fresh and vivid in my mind.

_I was lying on my stomach in the thick crisp grass, just waiting. I'd been waiting for a while, just for a perfect moment. The moment when the hit the trees to my right and to send the rays, spiraling through the leaves and cascade down onto the bridge and lake, hoping to have the water reflect and send the light bouncing in all directions, giving me the lighting I'd been hoping for. I'd been waiting for a good while, and while I was beginning to get hungry I couldn't just give up now. I just hoped the sun didn't go in or someone decides they wanted to walk across the damn bridge at exactly the wrong time. It would be my luck, and after all this was central park. _

_I squinted and looked down the camera, snapping a couple as a hint of light made an appearance. I don't like to admit it but I am a bit of a control freak when it comes to photography. Well it is when I have exactly what I want in my mind and I'm just trying to achieve the actual image. Yes I am more relaxed at times and I do find it relaxing. I mean what other job can you have where you spend all day in the park lying in the sun? _

_I then had it, the sun peeking through the trees and I shifted, snapping as many pictures as I could. But I didn't manage to get as many as I would of likes, as the sun came it was disappearing again, my light being interrupted by a shadow, the figure in question, blocking my light. I cursed in frustration, having possibly missed my opportunity by someone who couldn't see I was busy here. The figure was close._

"_Can't you see I'm trying to achieve something here?" I didn't give two hoots if I was rude. This might probably mean I'd have to do this all over again tomorrow, which is a Saturday and oh how busy this place will be. I groaned._

"_You know I never did understand the obsession with photography and how it takes so much time and effort… surely it's just taking a photo. What's difficult about that? Plus I'm thinking there are more interesting things to be taking photographs of than a bridge and lake." It was a female's voice. I looked away from my camera and up to the figure that stood there, hand on hip and smirk playing on her lips. _

_I'd seen this girl before. Only from across the room, but enough to make her stick in my memory. I'd seen her a couple of nights before at a party, yes I'd been looking as she was dancing. I believe I'd gotten her attention too and she had put on a lovely little show for me, we never got around to actually meeting, the girl I had attended the party with had decided she wanted to leave and go back to her place before I got the chance. But here she was. _

_I pushed myself up off my stomach and onto my feet. I glanced around and there was nobody. I pulsed my lips. "You know… stalking is usually frowned upon" I smirked. While I was a little annoyed that I hadn't manager to attain my images, I didn't seem to mind all that much now I knew who it was._

"_Well lucky for you I make my own rules." The sun I'd been so patiently waiting for moments ago was now beaming from behind her and giving her a glowing aura. She extended out a hand. "It seems you remember me. Girls always like to hear she left an everlasting impression. I'm Kat" She spoke so confidently, I suppose it did have its draws._

_I brushed down my hand before reaching it out to meet hers. "Damon." I spoke my name. "Isn't Kat usually a name a household pet?"_

"_Nooo, a Cat is a pet; I don't believe anyone would name their Cat, Kat… unless they were deeply unimaginative." She let out a little giggle, and well I didn't believe she was really the giggling girl type, but well my annoyance was forgotten and I join in giving her comment a little chuckle of my own. "It's actually Katherine. Katherine Pierce. And well I already know who you are. Damon Salvatore. You seem to have a bit of a reputation around NYU campus."_

_I leaned down and picked up my belongings, putting the project to a halt for today. "Oh that? I didn't know I was _that_ famous." I smirked. I didn't lack in female attention, I embraced it of course. I'm in college, sue me._

"_Well you know, people like to exaggerate." again her smirk was making an appearance as she teased me, while glancing me up and down. I snorted to myself as I finished packing my camera away. _

"_You know when flirting with someone, you don't usually… insult them." I informed her about the arts. I was surprised a girl like her needed instruction but I suppose you really never should judge a book by its cover. _

_I hooked the strap of my camera over my head and shoulder. "Aw I'm sure you can handle it, and who said anything about flirting?" She asked with a risen eyebrow._

"_Don't think it needs to be said, you're pretty obvious about it." I smirked and went to walk past her. She seemed to follow me._

"_Salvatore… I've heard that name before." She informed me, I continued to walk, it was probably a good think I gave up on my session for today, and a dark cloud was now looming overhead._

"_I do believe I'm not the only person with the surname in the world." Of course I was being sarcastic and well Kat was apparently coming along with me on my stroll. I have to say I didn't mind all that much, there was something about her. She was obviously attractive. I had to wonder what kind of person took a stroll in the park in five inch heels, though. _

"_No obviously, but it's just not a common name is all. Italian right?" I answered with a nod. "I always had a thing for Italian guys." She bit her lips._

"_That right? Well sorry to disappoint, but I'm only like, a quarter Italian" I cleared up as we walked across the bridge that a few moments ago was my focus point. "Can still cook a mean lasagna though. But I don't think that confirms anything." I chuckled to myself. _

"_Oh that an offer of dinner sometime?" She smirked and I stopped and looked at her, with an amused raised eyebrow. _

"_Really don't fear being forward with a guy do ya?" The corner of my mouth twitched into a smirk._

_Her shoulder shrugged and I watched the tip of her tongue peak out and roll. "Why should I? Don't people tell you to go after something you want?" Oh so she wanted me. "Plus…" She came closer walking her fingers up my chest. "I always get what I want." She slapped my cheek lightly. "So we going to yours or what?" _

_How could a guy refuse? Usually I might be turned off by someone so forward, but when she did, it had an element of grace and class, a certain draw that hooks you in. We did end up back at my apartment. I figured if there was something wrong with her, sanity or something I would have been able to tell on the walk back. She seemed rather normal. Well actually normal wouldn't be the word, there was something about her. She was sure one hell of a women, I'll tell you that and I think she'd be offended if I referred to her as normal._

_On entering my apartment I believe the place surprised her. It wasn't your usual student box apartment. It was actually a loft and had all the mod-cons; let's say it was rather up market. We walked further in and I placed my belonging on the couch and tossed my keys on the kitchen table. I turned to see her looking around, nodding, impressed._

"_How is it that a student can afford this place? Let me guess you still live with mommy and daddy?" She assumed and I rose an eyebrow as if to ask 'seriously?'_

"_No, just me. But 'mommy and daddy' insist on paying" I told her, rolling my eyes, as I went to the bar and got myself a drink. I had a feeling she'd want one too, so I poured two._

"_You say that like it's a chore for them to do that for you" She took the drink from my hand as I held it out and went and looked out the window. I went and sat down in my recliner, swinging it around to be facing her direction._

"_Oh well it's just another way for my father to rub it in my face and remind me all the time I have this because of him" _

"_Well if I had a place like this I think I'd grin and bear it." She turned from the window to look at me._

"_I try but you really don't know my father. If you did you'd understand my torture." I brought my glass to my lips and took a gulp, letting it tickle my senses. Apparently we had just made it in time because outside there was a storm brewing and rain pounding itself at the windows._

"_Oh wow" She took a step towards me smirking into her glass. "First you're inviting me back to your apartment and now we're talking about me meeting your parents. A little sudden don't you think? I mean I haven't seen you naked yet, you might not be worth it." The way she walked over to me, it was rather predatory. For some reason, I want her to come closer but at the same time I was sinking as far back in my chair as possible. _

"_I seem to recall it was you who invited yourself back and… It'd be worth it" My voice was low, shaky even, I wasn't scared I was just, not used to this type of women, there was something so dangerous and wild about her, but I believed her when she said earlier that she always got what she wanted. She sure had me if she wanted it, I believe with how she was now hooking her leg over me to straddle my lap. _

"_I would take your word for it but I don't really know you enough to trust your word. I'm going to have to see for myself." I swallowed hard, wondering where my sudden nerves came from. I was the one that was usually confident. This was just, bizarre for so many reasons. But what the hell. _

I'd woken up at this point. It seemed you always wake up at the best parts right? While this dream had no fangs, no blood, no drinking of said blood. It would have been vaguely normal, apart from the same girl, and because I remembered that day. I remembered being in the park. Being in that exact position, laying in the grass with the view. Being there for ages, just waiting for the right moment to get the photos. Photo's for a project, a period piece. I could remember it like it was yesterday, we'd been assigned to do a photo shoot. Everyone else were getting someone to dress up in a certain era of fashion, having heavy false lighting while I wanted to be different as usual and went for a different angle and approach. I wanted to do a simple landscape but use natural elements to get the effect. Use an old camera; use natural light, use next to no photoshop. I even developed my photo's myself with coffee and vitamin C, to give it the natural grain. I remembered everything, getting a couple of snaps but then it getting a bit dull as if it was going to rain, and I had to leave, and went back the following day. But there was no girl. She never appeared, we never went back to my place, and we never got intimate.

I leaned back in the chair rather slumped with a frown on my face, my cheeks like a blow fish, just thinking over everything. I spend a few minutes just like that, letting myself slip down that slope again. I groaned and tossed the pen down and closed the journal wrapping the strap around the leather binder. Suddenly something came to me; something completely out there, but maybe something to put my mind at ease. Clear it from this madness.

I left the library and made a direct beeline back to my room and to my closet. I dragged out a couple of cardboard boxes until I came to one labeled: College. I knew it had all my portfolio's and film. Thing was I remember for the one particular project I got through a lot of film to get it just right, and I still had it. I picked it up and took out the smaller box inside and emptied the content out onto the bed. I rummaged through looking at the endless amount of film cartridges that I never had developed, until I found three with the same label. The ones I was looking for. I tossed the numerous leftover back in the box.

I'd grabbed my jacket, keys, clutched the film and headed for the front door. I was about to open it when someone on the other side was doing the same and pushed it open nearly knocking me out. Thankfully I was quick on my feet and managed to dodge out of the way for my mother to appear.

"Oh Damon… Sorry darlin', I didn't know you were there." She apologizes as she stepped inside. I was surprised to see her honestly, it was about half twelve and she's usually at work at this time.

"It's okay" I muttered, my head was elsewhere right now.

"Everything okay?" She asked, standing in the doorway.

I nodded, nonchalantly. "Yeah fine and dandy, I just have to run to the store. The Wal-Mart across town, do they have a photo center?" I asked while pulling my jacket on.

"Oh yeah, but the pharmacy in town have a Kodak machine, instead of going all that way." She thought she was saving me an extra five minute drive, but wasn't.

"Can't; its film so it's got to go through a technician. Anything you need while I'm there?" I turned and followed her with my eyes as she headed down the hall.

"You could pick something up for dinner if you like. Whatever you want is fine" She waved her hand, I rose and eyebrow.

"You mean whatever I cook will be fine." I smirked a little, stepping closer to the door.

"Same difference." She could burn water. I chuckled to myself and she did the same. "Oh and get me some cookies and cream ice cream, please. I have a whole bunch of essays to mark and I just can't get through them without it" She gave me a pleading look and I have to wonder who was the parent and who the child in this situation. I said I would, she gave me some money because well I'm still skint and then I left the house and out to my car.

As I said before, this was probably a dead end, I was hoping for it to be - Dreams aren't real. They are made up images of random facts built up throughout the day. But there had to be a reason for this. I was beginning to wonder if there was a reason for everything, and it was taking over my head and I wanted it gone. I'd already settled that the brown eyed girl, Elena wasn't the girl in my dreams even if they looked alike. Everything else about them was different. And on the subject of the girl it had been a week since our 'official' meeting, and I had yet to see her again. I always found myself, while in town just letting my eyes scan around in case I was to see her. I knew she wasn't the same girl from my dream because well I'd had another dream earlier on this week and it had definitely been Elena that possessed that one. This girl had been blushing, she'd been feisty, and yet some of the time her eyes had been cast down. A shyness about her - Nothing like Katherine. Katherine was the complete opposite. So no I'm not about to start comparing a girl I have met in real life with one that I've dreamt up.

Still wondering what the fuck is going on with me, though.

After a 10 minute drive into the next town I reached Wal-Mart and went right ahead to the photo center. The guy on the desk told me I could come pick them up in a couple of hours or tomorrow morning. I decided to get them as soon as I could. It wasn't like I had anything else to be doing, plus the sooner the better in my eyes. I decided for obvious logical reasons to get the shopping when I returned rather than now. For now I decided to go get something to eat - pass the time.

I ended up in a diner across the street. I'd collected one of the books that cluttered the backseat of my car and settled to just reading and feeding my stomach with a bacon burger with cheese, and coffee that the waitress kept generously bringing to me. She hardly gave me a time to take a sip before she was back to refill. I refrained myself from making eye contact, that only seemed to make things worse.

Time past slowly but it did finally come around after my fifth or sixth coffee, it could possibly be more. It did give me a slight buzz but after years of drinking the stuff, the caffeine doesn't necessarily have a drastic effect on you. I slipped out of the diner, after leaving some money on the table while the waitress was out back, and made my way back across to the superstore. I walked around, leaning down on the cart pushing it with my arms. I had to wonder when it was that I became the housewife. It did make me wonder in which way my life was heading; Living at home with my mom, doing the grocery shopping, cooking dinner. I might as well get me a pair of those yellow marigold gloves now and a pink feather duster and got myself a little pinny with 'Domestic Damon' on the front. I needed to get a job. My masculinity would be appreciative of a girl too.

As I walked around I couldn't ask my taste buds what they fancied for dinner, since I'd known long eaten so I went for the next best thing… what I could be bothered to cook and was as quick and easy as possible. I threw come ingredients in the cart; I'd make some sort of pasta bake, easy enough.

With the trolley loaded with items for dinner I went in search for the frozen aisle and confectionary. If she was getting her Ice cream I was getting my Oreo's. I strolled on up the aisle, scanning the shelves full of endless amount of different brands of candy, chocolate and biscuits until my eye zoomed in on the Oreo's. I made my way over, leaning over the cart of a women standing before them and took a hold of the packet and it seemed she was after the same thing.

"Oh sorry" She spoke. I let them go, letting her take them.

"It's okay." I said and offer her a glance and light smile before reacting to grab another packet.

"Damon?" I stopped and looked around as my name was spoken. My eyes landed on the women who'd been after the Oreo's herself. After a proper look, it dawned on me I knew this women. It was Elena's mom… Mmm… what was her name? Something beginning with 'M'. I put my brain to work and it hit me.

"Miranda. Hey" I smiled politely. I hadn't always been too great with names.

"I thought it was you." She chuckled. "How are you?" She asked. I wasn't really one for chitchat in the supermarket, but let's face it; my masculinity couldn't take much more damage. Plus well, she was nice and was just being polite. We weren't here gossiping like two old ladies.

"I'm doing… Okay. Still adjusting to life away from the city and living with my mother again. I now remember why I was so anxious in going to college and moving out." I chuckled once more, there was a kind of honesty in there but for the most part it was a joke. The way she reached with humor I believe she picked up on it and well she might say something to my mom, she might not, either way didn't really matter.

"Aw, I'm sure it's not that bad. Plus I know she's really happy to have you here"

I shook my head. "Of course she is" I said meaning the face she had herself a free chef and errand boy since I came back. I knew there were more reasons for her being pleased I'm back. "How are you?" I asked, being polite in asking in return.

"Oh, I'm just fine. I had a free day so here I am making the most of it." I did laugh at that; of course she was being sarcastic. I tried to see any hint of Elena in there… I don't know if I could see anything. She looked into my cart. "Looks like you have yourself a nice meal there. Trying to impress a lady perhaps?" She quizzed, I don't believe she was being nosy.

"Nope, just trying to keep from starving. I've took on the role of head chef since my mother can't make toast without burning it."

"Ooo I remember. The two of us must have set the fire alarms of in cookery class back in high school a dozen times or more." She laughed, and well I realized her and my mom must have gone to school together. Must be a stereotype in this town for women not to be able to cook. "But it seems we both ended up lucky and with a man in the house that can cook."

"Lucky for you, I had to learn to cook the hard way growing up. I had no choice, it was that or charcoal for dinner, or a good dose of food poisoning" I sniggered, she joined in too.

"Oh I'm sure she's not that bad. I know I am, Grayson never lets me near the oven. Elena neither. It's like a rule in our house that the women aren't supposed to be in the kitchen, unless it's something you take a wrapped off, stab a couple of times and put it in the microwave." She told me and well, my eyes pricked up with the mention of a certain daughter of hers.

"Really? See I always thought women just do it on purpose, so they can get out of doing it themselves." I rose an eyebrow, a light smirk. She leaned into me a little.

"Sometimes it's that too, but I trust you to not go blabbing to my husband." She gave me a little wink.

"Secrets safe with me" I informed her and she thanked me dramatically. After that something came to me. I hadn't seen the brown eyed girl for a while. Well it had been nearly a week. I had to wonder where she had been hiding. An idea for me to be able to see her again formed in my mind. "You know, moms always going on about her life recently revolving around work. I mean I know she threw herself into it but she could do with socializing, and I think she'd prefer it not to be at one of these La-De-Da parties that people around here like to throw. So you could get together or something." when I said 'you' get together. I meant all of us and I hoped she would make Elena be there too, maybe threaten to ground her or something if she isn't. I'm not as desperate as I sound, honest.

"You know that's a really good idea. I'd really like that. Maybe you could come over to us for dinner or something one night. And I can assure you I won't be cooking" It worked, that is exactly what I'd been wanting to hear. I put on a bit of an act like I hadn't thought of that idea. I smiled widely like it was a great idea.

"That sounds great to me, and well I think everyone will appreciate you leaving the cooking." I chuckled. "I think mom will really enjoy that, and well I mean I'm dying to get out the house so count us in." My mom would agree, if she didn't I would soon make her.

"Well that's it decided then. We'll probably Barbeque or something, make the most of the bit of summer left. Maybe Saturday or something if neither of you are busy. I'll give your mom a call, make sure she's okay with it all and everything but is Saturday okay for you?" She asked, and I thought what the day was. It was Wednesday. So I'd have tomorrow and Friday. I think I'd manage going a couple of days.

"Yeah that all sounds fine to me. And you know if you need us to bring anything just let my mom know when you call her." I told her with a polite smile. Elena would be there right? I mean Miranda seems nice and all but I don't usually go to such a length to have a night out with my mom and a couple that are the same age as her.

"I'll keep it in mind but I'm sure we'll manage."

"Okay well…" I remembered the photo's "I better go finish up in here, and well hopefully see you Saturday."

She smiled and nodded. "Oh yes of course, sorry for holding you up. Been nice talking to you Damon." She said and I went to leave but she stopped me before I could. "Oh Damon, weren't you after these?"

I looked back around for the second time and she was holding up a packet of Oreo's. Oh I'd nearly forgotten. "Oh yeah. Thanks" I took them from her, and tossed them in the cart. "My one enjoyment in life." a snorts vibrated down my nose, obviously sarcastic.

"I never knew the big deal with them. Elena goes crazy for them too." Oh we both liked Oreo's. We have things in common, well one thing, but still a good piece of information, I mean if needs be I can bribe her with Oreo's. Thanks Miranda for informing me of a backup plan to seduce your underage daughter, I mentally added in my mind.

After we parted way, I finished off the shopping by getting my mom's ice cream. I suppose now I had something to look forward to. I wonder if she would be standoffish again - Elena I mean. I didn't mind, it was interesting. Plus I kind of enjoyed the banter. Make me cocky. I don't know why I seemed so invested in spending time with this girl. I didn't particularly know her. It would seem it might have something to do with the dreams but I'd settled that they were completely different people. Of course it still had me in wonder but I could see past that. I was seeing past that. I remembered my mom did give me the warning on our last encounter together but that is why this idea of dinner was brilliant because I could simply act like the caring son who simply wants to make friendly with the town folk.

After doing the mundane routine of unloading the cart, paying just to reload the cart again, after packing them into bag, I was free to leave. Oh well after I made a quick stop at the photo center to collect my photos, with them clutched in hand I was able to make my escape.

On climbing into the car I tossed everything onto the driver's seat just in a rush to get out of the rain that was now beating it down. I shook it off and made quick work of putting my keys in the ignition and letting my window wipers do their job. I reached blindly into a bag looking for the Oreo cookies. Once locating them I pulled them out and began opening them with one hand and my teeth while retrieving the sets of newly develop photos.

I blow out the blue piece of wrapper I had torn off, that was now itching my tongue and scrunched up my face. I pulled out one of the cookies and began to open the first pack of photos.

While munching away on the cookie, I began looking through the pictures. They were mainly the same thing over and over again. No actually scratch that they were all the same thing over and over again. Honestly what was I really looking for? A figment of my imagination? There was nothing in the first set so I took the second ones out. Again the same, the contrast was a little sharper and the lighting brighter. The sun must have been breaking through at the time. I was about to give up on that set too having found nothing when I saw something. The picture was a little less focused from the others and I gave it a closer look.

My forehead knotted together, forming a crease between my brows. On first inspection you would see nothing but then as I looked now there was something. The lighting and the outline of a slight glimpse of a shadow. I looked back to the rest of the photos, but there was no such shadow formed, just this one – The very last one of the packet.

Since the photo was slightly blurred it was really hard to tell for certain. To be able to get an idea of what the shadow was. But my dream blinked in my mind. Katherine's appearance. How she blocked my light, just coming out of nowhere. How after that I didn't take any more photos. My eyes were staring hard down at the photo. No... it couldn't be possible. I mean it's completely insane. Why if this girl was real would I not remember? I wouldn't have just forgotten, I remembered that day in my head and I knew, I knew there was nobody there. Yet why would it just be this photo? Why would I be dreaming such things?

_So what Salvatore just because of this it makes the whole thing real? Are you serious?_

I had no idea. I wanted to know what the freaking hell was going on but unfortunately for me things just can't be simple now can they? I mean, I'm just letting my head run away with me right? Once again letting the dreams take over. I mean the shadow could have been anything. It could have been my arm, or a bird. It could have been a thousand and one things. And those thousand and one things would make a whole lot more sense than the other possibility.

"Arghh" I groaned and tossed them aside. What are you thinking of Salvatore? You are so getting yourself wrapped up in something that isn't real. I should be focusing what I knew was real. There was enough shit going on right? This was just another thing added to the crazy stuff that had happened. Maybe it was just the repercussions of the last two years. Maybe a way for me to see I should be focusing on other thing - Focusing on the now.

Maybe it was or maybe it wasn't but I was sick of driving myself insane with this shit. I'd been down this road once before, driving myself into the ground of any tiny little detailes, trying to play detective, just in order to find answers. Making records of things, searching for something that just isn't there. Maybe this wasn't about 'Katherine' at all. Maybe this was about the other missing puzzle piece in my life.

My Brother.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it, I hope you liked it, no Delena this Chapter but there will be more than the coming together of them going on with the story so that needs to proceed too but don't worry there will be plenty of Delena for you soon :D <strong>

**Please check out our individual profiles and stories;**

**KatofShadows (Ruby) - www (Dot) fanfiction (Dot) net/u/3234703/**

**DanielleLPattz (Danielle, obviously) - www (Dot) fanfiction (Dot) net/u/2590866/**

**Anyway, please PLEASE Review, we love and really do appreciate them =D**

**See you soon,  
>Danielle xx <strong>


End file.
